


Ocaso & Amanecer

by Mirai_Sama



Category: 5 Elementos - Jesulink (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Multi, Pero ellos la quieren así, Romance, Universo Alterno, igual y es un slowburn, más o menos porque hay más trama que romance, no estaba muerto andaba de parranda, podría ser un todos con todos pero Lluvia jamás admitirá que los quiere, referencias a la muerte de un personaje principal, todo va igual hasta la batalla de los dos mundos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la gran batalla frente a Aya. Matarratas ha decidido ir a tierra firme a conseguir compuestos que el kimikoho no puede hacer en la isla de Aya. Pero en el otro mundo encontrará a alguien que creía muerto.
Relationships: Kaji Llamaviva/Matarratas Rattengift
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Capítulo I - Eres real

**Author's Note:**

> Yahallou~ 
> 
> Me alegra mucho finalmente sacar este fanfic, de un cómic que llegué a querer mucho gracias a una persona muy especial para mí [Mi beta Gabs preciosa]. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.

##  **PARTE I**

##  **_VACÍO_ **

##  **Capítulo I - Eres real**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Matarratas no veía la costa de los reinos más allá del mar. Pero habían ciertas cosas que ni siquiera con el Kimikoho podía producir, y sus reservas habían empezado a escasear.

Matarratas se acomodó la bufanda y el sombrero, esperando que la orden de captura ya se hubiera olvidado. Después de todo, ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel fatídico día.

Miró alrededor y notó un camino empedrado que salía de la playa. Parecía un buen lugar para empezar a buscar. Se volteó y se despidió de Bore con un gesto. Habían quedado en que al cabo de una semana Sôkar enviaría a uno de sus cuervos a buscarlo.

El camino estaba callado y desolado, y él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Al cabo de un rato decidió que a fin de cuentas no estaba tan mal, porque no se había encontrado con nadie que pudiera hacerle daño o llamar a los soldados para que lo atraparan. 

Al llegar al pueblo sintió un leve escalofrío; se notaba que el pueblo había visto tiempos mejores, puesto que varias casas estaban en ruinas y destrozos. Sin embargo, había bastante gente pululando por lo que parecía ser el mercado del pueblo. A nadie parecía importarle que él anduviera por ahí con su sombrero y su bufanda. La gente parecía estar demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para decirle algo al evidente forastero.

—Nos vemos luego Lumen, gracias por cuidar a los niños.

—Fue un placer, Mozzarella—una voz que Matarratas conocía demasiado bien respondió, y él no pudo evitar voltear a ver de quién era. Pero no podía ser. Él había muerto durante el Ataque.

—¿Vendrá mañana, profesor?—preguntó un niñito de cabello amarillo. El cabello fue removido con cariño por un joven [Que debía tener más o menos la edad de Matarratas] de cabello rojo encendido, con una cicatriz de quemadura en la mejilla derecha. Matarratas contuvo la respiración.

—¿Kaji?— preguntó, pero el joven de pelo rojo no le hizo caso. En su lugar le prometió al chico, llamado Camembert, que se verían al día siguiente con mucho gusto. 

El joven de pelo rojo se despidió de la señora y su hijo y echó a andar por el camino, pasando por el lado de Matarratas con andar despreocupado. Visto de cerca, sólo podía ser él. Aunque vale, podría haber sido cualquiera de su familia… 

—Eh, Kaji—insistió Matarratas, tomando el brazo del hombre. El hombre lo miró extrañado.

—¿Necesita algo, señor?—preguntó amablemente. Matarratas frunció el entrecejo. El hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza para verle mejor el rostro y Matarratas lo soltó para acomodarse el sombrero: —No es de por aquí ¿verdad? Si está perdido puedo indicarle el camino. Conozco bien los pueblos de la zona—.

—Ehm… Yo sólo… Estoy buscando un lugar dónde conseguir químicos— musitó escondiéndose mejor entre la bufanda. No quería que nadie notara quién era, ni siquiera él, en especial si no era Kaji.

—Oh, en ese caso debe ir a la tienda de la Señora Azucena— dijo el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa: —queda saliendo del pueblo, al lado del vivero. Puedo acompañarlo, ya que me queda de camino—.

—Muchas gracias—respondió Matarratas y el hombre asintió antes de indicarle que lo siguiera. Matarratas enfocó al hombre, viendo los moles de elementos que componían su cuerpo y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cuántos elementales de fuego de su edad infectados con el virus Ocaso podían haber? Y que tuvieran esa cara y esa cabezota. Tenía muchas pruebas y ninguna duda.

—¿Va usted muy lejos?— preguntó al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo. El elemental de virus desvió la mirada al notar que el elemental de fuego lo estaba mirando. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando fijamente.

—No mucho— musitó encogiéndose de hombros:— no pienso pasar mucho tiempo aquí—.

—¿Va a pasar la noche acá?— preguntó el hombre y Matarratas chasqueó la lengua ante lo metiche que era. El pelirrojo pareció notarlo y se encogió de hombros:— Lo siento, no quise sonar entrometido, es solo que el siguiente pueblo queda a más de ocho horas de camino y no es bueno pasar la noche en el camino—.

Matarratas arrugó la nariz. No había pensado en dónde quedarse. Definitivamente el vivir con Zap y los demás lo estaba afectando para mal.

—No lo sabía—dijo simplemente.

—En el centro del pueblo hay una posada dirigida por un par de hermanos elementales de tomate. Es bastante económica y acogedora— comentó el joven:—aunque si está huyendo del ejército le vendría mejor pedirle ayuda a Madam Sílice. Ella no tiene problemas con ayudar a fugitivos mientras que no hayan asesinado a nadie—.

Matarratas se detuvo abruptamente, sujetando su Sai en el bolsillo de su gabán. El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió divertido.

—Tranquilo, no voy a entregarte— dijo guiñandole un ojo:— Los viajeros tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros—.

—¿Sabes quién soy?—preguntó Matarratas algo sorprendido. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar otra vez.

—No, pero eres un viajero y eso es suficiente para mí—respondió tranquilamente el elemental de fuego:—al ejército no le agradan los viajeros ni los caminantes—.

—¿También vienes del otro lado del mar?—preguntó Matarratas como tanteando. El pelirrojo se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

—A lo mejor y si—dijo al cabo de un rato, después de meditarlo:— ¿Quién sabe?—.

—¿No te suena el nombre de Kaji Llamaviva?—Matarratas no sabía si el hombre le estaba tomando el pelo o si realmente había más elementales de fuego de su edad infectados con un virus ancestral y cabezones. Es que ¿qué posibilidades había?

—No, señor— respondió el elemental de fuego negando con la cabeza:— ¿Es compañero suyo? ¿Lo está buscando?—.

Matarratas no podía detectar ni un deje de sarcasmo en su voz, pero ya le estaba poniendo nervioso el asunto. Era imposible que no fuera.

—¡Deja de joder!—le espetó: —¡No estoy para bromas tuyas! ¡Te creí muerto por tres años!—

El joven lo miró extrañado y luego su mirada se oscureció un poco. Su andar perdió su rebote, y ahora caminaba con cuidado, casi como si estuviera preparándose para atacar. Matarratas se estremeció. Había visto hacer exactamente lo mismo a Pietra hacía mucho tiempo.

—Me temo que no le entiendo— dijo con voz pausada:— Me debe estar confundiendo con alguien más—.

—¡Vamos!— Matarratas chasqueó la lengua:—¿O es que no me has reconocido con el disfraz?— Se bajó la bufanda:— Claro que con ese disfraz habría podido engañar hasta a Rube. Soy yo, Matarratas—.

El joven se quedó quieto. Mirándolo de hito en hito, conteniendo la respiración. Y Matarratas se removió incómodo ante la intensa mirada del pelirrojo.

—Matarratas—susurró bajito acercándose a él y tomando su mano con miedo, casi como si temiera que fuera un espejismo:—Tú eres Matarratas… Eres real—.

_**A suivre...** _


	2. Capítulo II - ¿Lumen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas y el desconocido(?) pelirrojo se conocen un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que muchos han esperado pacientemente el segundo capítulo, y aquí está. Lo prometido es deuda dicen por ahí. 
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo II - ¿Lumen?**

El pelirrojo había arrastrado a Matarratas por el camino, con una emoción que sinceramente asustaba al peli morado. Al final del camino había una modesta cabaña, con pequeño letrero en el que rezaba “Reparaciones Sílice” al lado de la puerta. El joven se detuvo frente a la puerta y lo miró, antes de tocar la puerta.

—Matarratas— dijo, casi saboreando el nombre:— Te presentaré a Madam Sílice—.

—Oye, oye, que yo venía sólo por químicos y componentes— Matarratas trató de zafarse, pero el agarre del joven era muy fuerte. Quería irse; todo el asunto le daba banderas rojas. Pero, si él realmente era Kaji…

—Lumen— una elemental de tierra abrió la puerta. Tenía mirada severa y su larga cabellera oscura caía en una trenza. Tenía puestos unos lentes protectores y un delantal resistente al calor:—No te esperaba hoy, pero no me quejaré de un par extra de manos—.

—¿Lumen?— preguntó Matarratas, llamando la atención de la mujer. Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Otro amiguito tuyo?—preguntó ella mirando al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido:—Ya hemos hablado de eso de hacerte amigo de vagabundos y viajeros, Lumen—.

—¿Lumen?— volvió a preguntar Matarratas, quién ya sentía su mano dormirse por la fuerza con la que se la estaban sosteniendo.

—No, no, Madam Sílice— sonrió el pelirrojo jalando a Matarratas:—¡Es Matarratas! ¡No estaba loco!—

Sílice lo miró sorprendida y frunció el entrecejo.

—Entren— dijo, apartándose de la puerta.

—Claro, primero me ignoran y luego me fuerzan a entrar en una casa. Que sepan que ésto es secuestro— dijo Matarratas cuando el pelirrojo,  _ Lumen _ , lo jaló para que entrara con él:— voy a acusarlos de secuestro y de paso presentaré una queja formal porque no parecen respetar a los forasteros—.

—Cínico ¿eh?— Sílice cerró la puerta tras ellos y Matarratas abrió la boca para responderle, pero vio el montón de estanterías llenas de compuestos y químicos. Un horno y una forja:— bienvenido a mi taller, me encargo de reparar cosas… Oficialmente—.

—¿Y extra oficialmente?—Matarratas la miró con fijeza. No parecía mucho mayor que ellos, pero su mirada oscura no cuadraba con una joven tampoco. Le daba escalofríos.

—Si te digo tendré que matarte— la contundente respuesta y la forma despreocupada con la que lo dijo le dejó en claro a Matarratas que ella hablaba en serio.

—Vamos, Sili, no puedes matarlo— se apresuró a decir  _ Lumen _ , soltando a Matarratas y caminando hacia el fogón para poner una tetera a hervir:— Que te he dicho que es Matarratas ¿A que es irónico que, cuando por fin decido dejar de buscarlo, aparezca vagando enfrente de la casa de Mozarella?—.

—Muy irónico, la verdad— respondió Sílice lanzándole un frasco al elemental de fuego. Té. Antes de mirar a Matarratas, quién se sobaba la muñeca suavemente:— Entonces… Matarratas… ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Dónde te ocultabas?—

—¿Qué?— Matarratas la miró extrañado. El pelirrojo se puso entre ambos y la miró ceñudo antes de volverse a Matarratas, entregándole una taza de té. Le dió otra a la mujer y tomó un poco de la suya. Matarratas no recordaba haber oído pitar la tetera.

—No te preocupes por ella,  _ Matarratas _ — dijo el elemental de fuego sonriéndole. Matarratas se estremeció ante la forma en la que dijo su nombre, como si en serio no pudiera creer que estaba ahí:—¿Cómo nos conocimos?—.

—Espera—Matarratas negó con la cabeza, resignándose un poco y, por tanto, quitándose el sombrero:— ¿me estás diciendo que sabes quién soy pero no sabes por qué lo sabes?—

—Impresionante— musitó Sílice en ese momento:— si es Matarratas—.

—¡Lo sé!— el elemental de fuego no parecía caber en sí de la emoción:—Es Matarratas~ ¡Es  _ Matarratas _ !—

—Vale, no es nada extraño que un elemental de tierra y uno de fuego digan mi nombre con tanta emoción— soltó Matarratas irritado porque sus preguntas eran vilmente ignoradas:—no me pone ni un poco nervioso—.

—¿Elemental de fuego?—preguntó extrañada Sílice:—¿Hablas de Lumen? Lumen es un elemental de luz, ¿verdad que sí, Lumen?—

Como para confirmarlo,  _ Lumen _ hizo aparecer una lucecita en la punta de sus dedos. Matarratas lo miró extrañado y vio algo que lo hizo estremecer. Esa mirada de  _ “esto es un secreto, hablaremos más tarde de ello” _ que lo había metido en todo ese lío desde el principio. Tenía que ser él.

—¿No estás cansado, Matarratas?—preguntó Lumen ladeando la cabeza como si lo examinara:—Puedo llevarte a la posada, o puedes quedarte aquí—.

—Ya te dije que no voy a volver a recibir a tus amigos vagabundos después de lo que pasó con ese elemental de planta— gruñó Sílice.

—O… Podrías quedarte conmigo—ofreció el pelirrojo, y Matarratas podía jurar que un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas:— no tendrías que pagar nada… Me gusta ayudar a viajeros—.

—Gracias—musitó Matarratas. Y el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó.

—¡Genial! ¡Iré a arreglar la segunda habitación!— dijo dejando su taza de té sobre una mesa:— Te lo encargo un rato Sílice; dijo que quería conseguir componentes—.

—¿Componentes?

—Soy químico

—Ah, esos componentes… ¿Tienes dinero?

—Tengo algo de oro y medicinas¿sirve?

Sílice examinó el oro y miró las ampolletas que Matarratas sostenía. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me quedo con el oro. De tus medicinas, a menos de que me sirvan para la migraña tan espantosa que me dará Lumen hablando durante semanas de cómo tenía razón, no quiero nada.

Matarratas y Sílice procedieron a hablar de componentes y a regatear, y ella le dijo que si necesitaba alguna otra cosa podía ir al día siguiente al vivero de Azucena. Al despedirse, Sílice le indicó que siguiera el camino que salía del pueblo.

—Es la única casa que sigue, no hay pierde— dijo la elemental de tierra:— tiene un letrero de una bombilla—.

Matarratas siguió el camino y, al cabo de un rato, vió una única casita rodeada por una cerca a la vera. Había un pequeño letrero frente a la puerta de la cerca, que tenía un sencillo dibujo de un bombillo y una pequeña inscripción "Prof. Lumen Ayaskia".

— _ Lumen _ — repitió Matarratas frunciendo el entrecejo, con la mano sobre la reja:—¿Quién eres, Lumen?—.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustase.
> 
> Les agradezco la espera y los kudos y comentarios que me quieran dar~


	3. Capítulo III - Recordar Duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas y Lumen hablan un rato y algunos recuerdos vuelven... Algo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por haber esperado tanto por este capítulo, espero que sientan que valió la espera xD
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo III - Recordar Duele**

Matarratas alzó la vista y vio al pelirrojo,  _ Lumen _ , mirándolo desde la puerta de la casa. El joven se acercó lentamente y abrió la verja.

—Por aquí— dijo suavecito, indicándole que entrara. Matarratas entró en la casa y el pelirrojo entró tras él, cerrando la puerta. La casa quedó a oscuras. Matarratas sintió un escalofrío, cuando de repente la estancia se iluminó. Matarratas no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos:

Frente a él habían varias estanterías llenas libros y girosímbolos, con una mesa en frente llena de papeles con escritura en antiguo. En la pared de la izquierda había varios dibujos y escritos clavados en un tablero de corcho, al lado de una pequeña puerta. En la pared de la derecha había una pesada cortina y otra puerta. Había un pequeño sofá en el centro de la estancia, frente a una mesita de café llena de papeles y piedras que parecían haber sido ordenadas a la carrera.

—Espero que no te molesten los papeles— musitó el elemental de fuego apenado, ordenando un poco más las pilas:— son mi trabajo, y tiendo a dedicarme mucho a eso...—

—¿Sabes antiguo?—preguntó Matarratas, aunque la respuesta era obvia:—Vamos, que fingir que no sabes nada no te queda, Kaji—.

—¿Kaji?—el pelirrojo se paró al lado de la cortina, como si hubiera estado caminando hacia ella para abrirla. Miró a Matarratas intensamente:— Ahora que lo pienso… Así fue como me llamaste en el pueblo ¿no? ¿Ese es mi nombre?—.

—Venga ya ¿en serio?— Matarratas estaba harto de la obra, quería que se corriera el telón y que Kaji dejara de fingirse idiota:— ¿Me vas a decir que en serio no sabes?—.

Lumen bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Hace tres años, desperté en la playa— dijo, sentándose en la silla al lado del escritorio, y rebuscando entre sus cajones. Sacó una tablilla de piedra y una hoja gastada y rota:— tenía eso conmigo, y lo único que podía recordar era que alguien llamado “Matarratas” me había dicho que había algo especial en mi, que no había visto nunca en nadie más. Un fuego en mis ojos, lo llamó— Le alcanzó la tablilla y la hoja a matarratas:— dijo que se había dado cuenta que yo no era más que un loco obsesionado y que lo había decepcionado. Que si yo no necesitaba a ninguno por tanto él tampoco me necesitaba—.

Matarratas tomó la hoja y la tablilla y miró al pelirrojo, quién parecía bastante compungido. Él recordaba ese día, por supuesto que sí. Ese fue el día en que Lluvia fue secuestrada, en que creyó que no volvería a hablar con el elemental de fuego. El día en que pensó dejar la investigación de los cinco elementos para siempre. 

Matarratas bajó la mirada a la hoja y la tablilla y notó que era una traducción. Rudimentaria y algo torpe. La tablilla hablaba de Aya. La mayoría de las letras de la traducción estaban borrosas, pero Matarratas podía leer perfectamente “Aya”, “alcaesto”, “el corazón en sombras”, “Skia”, “advertencia” y “catástrofe”. 

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada más allá que eso?— preguntó Matarratas poniendo la tablilla y la hoja junto con otras en la mesita de café. Lumen negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho. Recuerdo cosas de ti, lo metódico y cínico que eras. Recuerdo sensaciones. Recuerdo un dolor en el pecho, y sentir mucho frío— respondió masajeándose la sien:— Recuerdo miedo y sentirme perdido. Recuerdo pedazos de esa conversación, recuerdo cómo mi corazón se rompió en pedazos… Recuerdo sentir que algo me quemaba, recuerdo gritos y una explosión, y recuerdo el vaivén de las olas antes de despertar en la playa—.

Matarratas lo miró intensamente. Parecía decir la verdad.

—Tu me conoces ¿cierto? Eres la única persona que notó que era un elemental de fuego.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hay del cabello rojo? ¿Creen que eres un elemental de tomate?

—No. Les dije que mi abuelo había sido un elemental de fuego, y que el cabello rojo es una marca de familia. Lo creyeron.

—¿Por qué ocultaste tu elemento?

—Cuando llegué, las gentes del pueblo lo decían como si fuera algo malo. —Lumen se encogió de hombros:— pensé que a lo mejor podía fingir ser de un elemento derivado—.

—Bueno, algo de sentido común te quedó— comentó Matarratas sentándose en el sofá:—Lo que no entiendo es por qué sólo me recuerdas a mi—.

Lumen lo miró como si le extrañara la pregunta.

—Creí que… Como te acercaste a mi...—musitó bajito antes de negar con la cabeza:— supongo que para tí si fue el adiós… Yo… Yo he cambiado ¿sabes? Digo, aún estoy un poco obsesionado, pero he hecho más cosas con mi vida… He madurado—

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, Kaji— dijo Matarratas muy serio.

—Kaji…—repitió, como disfrutando el sonido de su nombre. Luego miró a Matarratas y se acercó a la cortina:— Quiero decir, que seguí por ti. Me convertí en una mejor persona por ti, Matarratas. Porque creí que me habías abandonado por eso—.

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces Lumen apartó la cortina, mostrando un grabado a fuego en la pared. Eran ellos. Podía reconocer las ropas y las actitudes. Las poses y los elementos: Lluvia, Zap, Sôkar, Dino, Sota, Pi, Barley, Pietra, Bore, Kaji y él mismo. Pero el único rostro que aparecía era el suyo, con un pequeño “Matarratas” escrito en antiguo. 

—Tengo sueños con ellos, una y otra vez— dijo Lumen mirando el grabado:— el único rostro que puedo ver es el tuyo, así que te he estado buscando, por todo el ancho mundo—.

—No ibas a encontrarme—dijo Matarratas al cabo de un rato:—No vivo a éste lado del mar, tampoco al otro...—.

Lumen ladeó la cabeza y preguntó suavemente, con voz esperanzada:— ¿Vives allí? ¿Con Aya?—.

—Si

—¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo es Aya? ¿Es muy grande? ¿Es cierto que toda la energía pasa por ella? ¿Se le caen las hojas? ¿Encontraron la casa de Skia?

—¡Cálmate! Ugh sigues siendo un obsesionado —Matarratas arrugó la nariz y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no debió decir eso. Los ojos de Kaji . _ Lumen. _ Se oscurecieron y su expresión de curiosidad se convirtió en una de culpa. Matarratas hizo una mueca:— vamos que no va en serio… Es sólo que… Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que te oí hablar de Aya—.

—¿Yo sabía de Aya?

—Encontramos la verdad juntos, por insistencia tuya. Casi logras que nos mataran a todos en varias ocasiones ¿sabes?

—Me duele el tratar de recordar— musitó el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza:— ¿Kaji dijiste que me llamaba?—.

—Si, Kaji Llamaviva… O Llamamoco, dependiendo de a quién preguntaras—Matarratas se encogió de hombros:—Aquí te dicen “Lumen” ¿no?—.

—Lumen Ayaskia...—musitó sonrojándose avergonzado.

—Sigues sin poder inventarte cosas ¿eh?—Matarratas comentó. Lumen se encogió de hombros y lo miró expectante.

Matarratas suspiró y miró las piedras y papeles:—Aya es un árbol pequeño, al que fluye toda la energía elemental. No encontramos ninguna casa ahí, pero si un templo que se destruyó el día del Ataque—.

—¿El día del Ataque?

—Hace tres años la niebla se levantó…

—¿Osea que el elemental de Alcaesto ya tenía quince años?

—Tiene nuestra edad y le molestará saber que no la recuerdas…

—¿Conocí a la elemental de Alcaesto?

—Que si, lumbrera. Ahora pon atención.— gruñó Matarratas:—No entiendo para qué me preguntan cosas si no me van a poner atención—.

—Lo siento, continúa por favor— Kaji tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentido, así que Matarratas continuó su relato.

—Como decía, la niebla se levantó y mostró la isla de Aya. Los reyes de ambos lados del mar querían el poder de Aya para utilizarlo en una guerra o algo así. Nosotros decidimos proteger el árbol y nos enfrentamos allí con los ejércitos.

Kaji frunció el entrecejo y puso una expresión de dolor. Matarratas lo miró y él le restó importancia cogiendo un frasquito y sacando un par de cápsulas. Matarratas no estaba muy seguro de qué era y eso lo sorprendió. No recordaba ningún compuesto medicinal construido de esa forma.

—Recordar duele— musitó como explicación, antes de tomarse las cápsulas y hacer una mueca. 

—¿Qué tomas?— preguntó curioso. Kaji miró las píldoras.

—Calmantes…

—¿Calmantes?

—Técnicamente drenadores, pero en mi caso funcionan igual

—¿Qué?

—El Fuego Negro…— de repente todo tuvo sentido. Claro. Kaji no podría lleva tanto tiempo vivo con el virus Ocaso sin que éste lo consumiera, a menos de que no usara su elemento en lo más mínimo. El componente lo había visto una vez en los apuntes de su abuelo; era un inhibidor de la energía elemental.

—¿Qué tanto ha avanzado?— preguntó Matarratas. Kaji se quitó los guantes, su mano derecha completamente negra, procedió a quitarse la camisa manga larga y de cuello tortuga que llevaba. La mancha se extendía por su pecho hasta la base de su cuello.

—Azucena dice que no sabe que es, pero que se está alimentando de mi— comentó Kaji encogiéndose de hombros:— a veces, me parece verlo, en recuerdos. Como un fuego negro consumiendo mi cuerpo, devorando mi fuego… Azucena dijo que no debía usar mi energía elemental y no la he usado realmente desde entonces...—

—Básicamente— respondió Matarratas:—¿Quieres decir que no has usado tu fuego en tres años?—.

Kaji negó con la cabeza:— lo use una vez, no cometeré ese error otra vez—.

—Sin embargo, se ha extendido mucho— comentó Matarratas acercándose a examinar la mancha oscura:— Tal vez la pelea con Ember y Lluvia requirió demasiada energía—.

—¿Lluvia?— preguntó confundido.

_**A Suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustase.
> 
> Les agradezco la espera y los kudos y comentarios que me quieran dar~


	4. Capítulo IV - Eres muy listo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas le comenta cosas de su pasado a Lumen/Kaji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había olvidado lo divertido que era este capítulo, y me he podido reír resto releyendo al pobre Matarratas...
> 
> Y pobre Kaji. xD
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo IV - Eres muy listo**

Matarratas miró fijamente al joven elemental de fuego y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quieres recordar, Kaji?—preguntó finalmente, pensando en lo feliz que parecía cuando lo vió andar por el pueblo. ¿Sería buena idea que lo recordase?

—No te negaré que sería lindo saber porqué y cómo llegué aquí— respondió el pelirrojo masajeándose la sien:— ¿Quién es Lluvia?

—Lluvia es la elemental de Alcaesto, ella sabía antiguo y era nuestra compañera de clases— dijo Matarratas, pensando qué tanto podría decir sin meter sus propias opiniones acerca de la irritante joven— también tenían una rivalidad bastante marcada y se la pasaba tratando de pelear contigo.

—¿Pelear conmigo?— Kaji hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza:—¿Y porqué?

—Porque eres un elemental de fuego con un cabezón que no es ni medio normal y defendías a los 5 elementos como un loco, esos que todos creíamos eran unos asesinos genocidas pero resultó al final que no.

La extrañeza era evidente en la cara del pelirrojo.

— ¿Yo defendía genocidas? ¿Por qué haría algo así Matarratas?

— Que no, tío. Tu siempre igual— contestó negando con la cabeza. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo corto de miras que Llamaviva era para tantas cosas a pesar de lo listo que podía llegar a ser. — Al final resultó que tu tenías razón, que la historia era mentira y todo ese lío. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de eso? ¿Ni siquiera del diario?

Matarratas le dió la espalda un momento, mirando nuevamente el grabado donde estaban todos. Podía creerse que Kaji no recordara ni su propio nombre, pero lo del diario le parecía demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se acordara del puto diario pero si de su cara?

Había mencionado su pelea, la que había ocurrido cuando raptaron a Lluvia, debería recordar algo del libro, era lo más importante para Kaji en esa conversación, la palabra que más repetía. Ese maldito diario que los había arrastrado a todos más lejos de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

—El diario de Ken Válbrandur…

El modo en que el pelirrojo pronunció esas palabras sacó a Matarratas de sus cavilaciones. 

Aquella voz, antes tranquila y tímida, se entrecortaba ahora con un deje de sufrimiento. Cuando volteó a verlo con más detalle notó que algo no iba bien. Kaji tenía los ojos completamente desorbitados y la mandíbula tensa, su cuerpo temblaba de tal modo que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas al piso. Apretaba con fuerza su brazo, intentando futilmente aplacar el dolor.

Antes de que Matarratas pudiera reaccionar un grito desgarrador le atravesó los tímpanos y se vio empujado hacia atrás por una onda de energía ardiente. El aire quemaba sus pulmones y un pavoroso fuego negro empezó a devorar a Llamaviva.

Debía actuar rápido. No sabía de qué modo podría haber mutado el virus pero conocía de sobra el efecto que normalmente estos episodios tenían en el pelirrojo. Y esta vez no tenía a Zap a su lado por si al cabezón le daba un jodido paro cardíaco.

—Me cago en mis muertos Llamamoco, si se te da por morirte ahora, te mato.— Gruñó tratando de mantener la calma.

Kaji parecía estar tratando de pelear contra el virus y Matarratas se lo agradecía, pues le daba un poco de espacio para pensar. ¿Cómo es que era la vacuna? ¡Joder! ¡Hacía años que no la fabricaba!

Menos mal tenía el Kimikoho, o sería absurdamente difícil salvarle la vida al idiota de LLamaviva ¿Por qué siempre que se acercaba al elemental de fuego terminaba lastimado o en problemas? Pensó mientras creaba la vacuna con lo que tenía a la mano [Tres años de entrenamiento tenían que valer para algo, ya le jodería si no] y, conteniendo la respiración, la lanzaba hacia el brazo del pelirrojo.

—Por favor que funcione, que mi mala suerte no intervenga— murmuró por lo bajo. Y suspiró de alivio cuando vio como el fuego negro retrocedía y el pelirrojo volvió en sí.

—Lo detuviste— musitó Kaji suavemente, algo extrañado, mientras se recostaba en una pared. No había sido tan grave como en otras ocasiones, pero es explosión de energía debía haberlo cansado.

—Si, te he puesto una vacuna— respondió Matarratas señalando el pequeño dardo en el brazo del joven:—Pudiste advertirmelo ¿sabes? Verte al borde de la muerte no es una experiencia nueva, pero nunca es agradable—.

—¿Una vacuna?— Kaji parecía muy concentrado en el dardo, que ahora examinaba curioso:—¿Tú la hiciste?—.

—No, la hizo una rata que andaba por aquí ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién más si no?—Matarratas había olvidado lo mucho que lo molestaba el pelirrojo con sus preguntas obvias. No tanto como Zap, obviamente, nadie era más molesto que Zap.

—Eres muy listo, Matarratas— dijo Kaji dedicándole una enorme sonrisa:—Con razón me enamoré de ti—.

Matarratas abrió la boca para hacer un comentario sardónico, y entonces su cerebro procesó lo que el elemental de fuego había dicho. Sus mejillas se encendieron rojas como el cabello de su interlocutor y de sus labios solo salió un leve:

—¿Qué?

Kaji frunció el entrecejo ante la confusión del joven.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?—preguntó acercándose al elemental de virus:—Digo, es obvio que peleamos y todo… Pero antes estábamos bien ¿No? —.

—Me temo que no te sigo—dijo Matarratas alejándose un poco.

—¿No éramos pareja?— preguntó el elemental de fuego, y Matarratas no lo había oído tan decepcionado desde esa vez en la que habían llegado al más grande callejón sin salida de la investigación. Le asustaba un poco que sonaba incluso más decepcionado.

—No—Matarratas casi se arrepintió de decirlo. Casi. 

Kaji frunció el entrecejo y se miró las manos, en silencio durante un buen rato. Y Matarratas sintió que nunca había tenido un silencio tan pacífico en su vida al lado de otra persona. Tampoco uno tan incómodo.

—Entonces… Esa pelea ¿por qué fue?— Preguntó finalmente Kaji, su voz como un hilo que parecía a punto de quebrarse. Tantos años de haberse aferrado a esa esperanza, a esa “única” certeza que lo había mantenido en movimiento, para que finalmente fuera una mentira. Un gran malentendido, una mala pasada de su cerebro, una mala conjetura. ¿Cuántas otras de sus conjeturas serían simplemente sueños de un niño esperanzado?

—¿Esa pelea? Ah...—Matarratas se encogió de hombros:— Tú estabas tan obsesionado por tu libro que dejaste que secuestraran a Lluvia para evitar que lo quemaran... Al final fue medianamente provechoso y conseguimos información valiosa, pero podría haber vivido sin ser secuestrado también, sin haber sido amarrado a una mesa de experimentos por una loca psicópata y sin las peleas con los homúnculos de Bombastus...—

Kaji se masajeó la sien haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de levantarse, y Matarratas podía jurar que Llamamoco tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. 

—Puedes quedarte hoy ahí, usa mi cama, debes estar cansado— dijo Kaji dándole la espalda y señalando la puerta de una habitación, antes de entrar por otra puerta y cerrar con seguro. 

—Fantástico, ahora seré el responsable de que llore hasta dormirse— exclamó Matarratas removiéndose el cabello en ademán de desesperación antes de entrar en la supuesta alcoba del elemental de fuego:—Seguro llorará tanto que realmente parecerá un elemental de moco y le hará honor a su apodo, los mocosos de la liga estarían orgullosos—.

La habitación también estaba llena de libros y tenía varios estantes llenos de diversos calmantes y plantas que se podían utilizar para relajar. Definitivamente Llamaviva tenía problemas.

—Pero no me voy a sentir culpable, joder— dijo muy decidido Matarratas, sentándose en la cama y quitándose sus zapatos:—Claro que no. No es mi culpa que se haya ilusionado solo el cabezotas, siempre creando historias fantásticas, siempre ilusionándose con cosas, imbécil—.

Y aun así, sabía que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no debía sentirse mal por todo esto. La verdad es que hasta hace menos de 24 horas el creía que ese imbécil estaba muerto y ahora debía procesar demasiadas cosas al tiempo.

1\. Que estuviera vivo el muy cabrón. 2. Que no recordara nada de lo que habían pasado desde que su flamante culo había arribado a Pueblo Beluga. 3. Que solo se acordara de él y de la estúpida pelea más malinterpretable que habían tenido [porque ahora que la recordaba si sonaba como una pelea de novios. Joder. ¿Él siempre sonaba así? ¿Por eso Rube y Zap joderían tanto con la confesión homosexual?] 4. Que hubiera seguido siendo tan obsesivo al punto de grabar con fuego su cara en la pared ¡acojonante! Nada extraño, no para nada… 

Ah y 5. Que estuviera “enamo…” no, no lo iba a decir. No lo iba a pensar. Simplemente no. Su cerebro no estaba listo para asimilar semejante información. No. Haría como que nunca había escuchado eso. Si. Seguro era una estúpida broma del cabezón o su cerebro fallando después de un episodio del virus después de años de no presentarse. Si, eso debía ser. ¿Enamorado de él? ¡JA! ¡Qué tontería! Con lo obvio que era que estaba coladisimo de esa furcia de Flama. 

Además, estaba Sôkar… Matarratas negó con la cabeza. No iba a pensar en eso ahora. No quería que su cerebro procesara más problemas.

Era obvio que Llamamoco se había dado un severo golpe en la cabeza y que el virus se le estaba comiendo el cerebro. Capaz y por eso se veía ahora más cabezón. Si, eso era. Eso  _ tenía _ que ser.

Se tendió en la cama y miró hacia arriba. Quemadas en el techo habían muchas constelaciones. ¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasaba a Llamamoco? ¿Tanto tiempo libre tenía o es que había empezado una carrera frustrada de artista junto con sus pretensiones de laburar en la docencia? 

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado Kaji se arrebujaba en una cobija y se miraba los pies. Las lágrimas no querían salir de sus ojos, aunque si empañaban su visión. Era como si siempre lo hubiese sabido, muy en el fondo, y sólo hubiera faltado la confirmación. Sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, que no era producto ni secuela del virus que se alimentaba de él. Era de las pocas cosas de las que había estado seguro desde que despertó en la playa y al final sólo era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Matarratas tenía razón, era un idiota obsesionado; nada había cambiado. Un suspiro de pesadumbre dejó sus labios, mientras se arrebujaba más en sus cobijas. La había cagado. Si Matarratas no lo había querido entonces ¿cómo lo querría ahora que era obvio que era aún más obsesivo? ¡Joder, si es que tenía su cara grabada a fuego en la sala! ¡Cientos de cuadernos llenos con pistas sobre dónde podría estar! Que vergüenza ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! 

¡Joder!

Aunque… 

Levantó la mirada de repente, con una idea formándose en su cabezota. 

Tal vez antes había sido muy débil y desordenado… ¡Claro! Era un intento de rebelde que simplemente seguía un libro y los había puesto en peligro. Pero él ya no era el mismo elemental, ni de coña. 

Se había convertido en un adulto funcional, apasionado por su investigación, la cual además balanceaba con una vida saludable y “plena”, aunque lo dijera él mismo. Antes de que hablara de más y se confesara podría jurar que Matarratas lo miraba con respeto y extrañeza, como si no lo reconociera. 

Tal vez fuera para mejor. 

Tal vez, si le demostraba a Matarratas lo mucho que había madurado, el tipo de persona autosuficiente que era ahora, tal vez entonces Matarratas podría llegar a mirarlo de otra forma. 

Había notado en la forma que se había acercado a él que lo había extrañado, y que no era sólo como se extrañaba a un conocido cualquiera, no. O al menos eso quería creer. Sentía en su mirada algo más, en esa insistencia por asegurarse de quién era. Tal vez antes no habían llegado a ser nada, pero era obvio que Matarratas le tenía cierto afecto, y que el afecto se podía alimentar y convertir en amor, como una fogata que se enciende con una pequeña llamita en las condiciones adecuadas. 

Y si Matarratas lo quería, claro. 

Si solo quería su amistad lo podría entender. Parecía que hasta eso se había erosionado por algo que aún se le escapaba entre sus recuerdos. Eventualmente sabría el porque e intentaría remediar la situación con Matarratas y con los otros elementales que había mencionado, incluyendo a esa tal Lluvia. Les demostraría que ahora era un mejor elemental de lo que había sido en aquel entonces.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el elemental de virus no parecía disgustado con la idea, sólo confundido y sorprendido. Como si no lo hubiera esperado nunca. Pero en ningún momento dio señales de que le molestase la idea. Eso ya era un avance ¿no?

Tal vez… Incluso podría tratar de conquistar al pelimorado. Probar si realmente le incomodaba la situación o si había alguna posibilidad de que pasara algo más.

Nada perdía con intentar ¿No?

**_A Suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Kaji se ha confesado y Matarratas lo ha rechazado D: Buuuuh xD
> 
> Espero que les gustase.
> 
> Les agradezco la espera y los kudos y comentarios que me quieran dar~


	5. Capítulo V - Un poco más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas tiene un colapso mental menor(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Matarratas xD
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo V - Un poco más**

Al día siguiente Matarratas se arrastró hasta la sala del lugar con unas ojeras notoriamente marcadas y un ánimo de perros. No había logrado descansar en toda la maldita noche y le incomodaba la idea de darle la cara a Kaji. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, tratando otra vez de organizar sus ideas.

Había gastado anoche más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir pensando en todas las veces en que sus discusiones se hubieran podido malinterpretar como una pelea de pareja. Para su sorpresa, eran más de las que había esperado. ¿Sería por eso que Rube más de una vez cuando él quería hablar de algo serio había supuesto que él era homosexual? No, ella simplemente disfrutaba de molestarlo, casualidad no significa causalidad. ¿Cierto?

Además estaba Sôkar. A Sôkar le gustaba el tonto de Kaji, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Matarratas lo sabía porque el elemental de sombra se lo había confesado en algún momento antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda… Bueno, más a la mierda.

¿Sería traición aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por el cabezón? No es que tuviera alguno aparte de admiración y respeto y….

¡JODER, NO! ¡Ni lo pienses Matarratas!

Vamos, es normal que me importe el cabezón. Cambió mi vida y hemos vivido muchas experiencias al límite juntos. Eso libera dopamina y adrenalina, pudiendo confundir al cerebro. Estoy teniendo una descarga hormonal en reacción a un estímulo que no tenía hace mucho, eso es todo.

Si, eso es todo. No es que me guste ni nada ¿Porqué me gustaría? Es solo un tonto que me puso en peligro más veces de las que quiero contar. Que volteó el mundo de cabeza... Que me llevó a la aventura más grande de mi vida... AAAAGGGHH ¡NO! ¡Me llevó a una misión suicida! Eso fue lo que hizo. Joder. Me arrastró arriba y abajo del ancho mundo, a través de peligros y trampas mortales por su estúpido libro. Él debería estar enamorado del maldito diario de Ken Válbrandur. Sí, eso sería más lógico.

Después de revisar mil y un escenarios y darle vueltas a todo eso en la cabeza, definitivamente no se esperaba que sería sacado de sus cavilaciones por un muy sonriente Kaji, que traía una bandeja de desayuno caliente y deliciosa [Al menos había aprendido a cocinar el tonto]. Tampoco esperó que no mencionara para nada la conversación del día anterior.

—¿Cuánto planeabas quedarte a éste lado del mar?—Preguntó el elemental de fuego, casualmente mientras ordenaba algunos papeles y preparaba una mochila:—Conozco bien los alrededores, así que podría guiarte si necesitas buscar algo más—.

—Una semana— musitó Matarratas, fingiendo tranquilidad mientras comía. ¡Joder! ¡Había pasado toda la estúpida noche sin pegar ojo pensando en lo dolido que debía estar el imbécil ese [No merecía ni su apodo ya] y ahora resultaba que no importaba! Se dijo que la punzada en su pecho era por la noche de sueño perdida, y no por el aparente desinterés del pelirrojo. Por supuesto, una noche de sueño valía más que cualquier cosa que pensara o dijera el imbécil elemental de fuego. Matarratas suspiró profundamente:— Tengo una semana antes de que Sôkar mande a por mi—.

—Sôkar… ¿Conozco a Sôkar?—preguntó Kaji volteando a mirar su grabado de todos. Como si tratara de adivinar cuál era. Matarratas se mordió el labio, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera dolido al elemental de sombra aquella pregunta.

—Que sí, tío— Matarratas se levantó. Igual y podía hacer que el cabezón recordara, a ver si le explicaba por qué había hecho lo que hizo durante el Ataque. Se acercó al pelirrojo, quién sonrió alegremente al verlo acercarse y chasqueando la lengua señaló al que creía debía ser Sôkar:— Es un elemental de sombra, solía ser la sombra de Lluvia hasta el día del secuestro, luego, no sé cómo porque nadie nunca me cuenta nada, terminó siendo la de Zap—.

Kaji anotó el nombre del elemental al lado de dónde iría su rostro, marcando en la pared con un dedo refulgente, y luego anotó en un papel lo que el peli morado había dicho. Matarratas frunció el entrecejo; no era nada normal que alguien le prestara atención, mucho menos que anotara lo que él decía. Joder, si la mayor parte del tiempo era como si hablara solo… Y el resto realmente hablaba solo. Como ahora. Joder.

—Lluvia… Tendría nuestra edad ¿cierto?— musitó Kaji, acercándose a la ilustración que Matarratas suponía que era Lluvia.

—Si, elemental de agua y de alcaesto, y Zap debe ser el tonto ese de los rayos— dijo señalandolos. Kaji asintió y anotó.

—¿No te agrada Zap?

—Es un idiota.

—¿Idiota como yo?

— Zap es una categoría de imbecilidad en sí mismo, un misterio para la ciencia elemental. Ah, y el primero que decidió que hacerse amigo tuyo era una idea guay.

—¿No era una idea guay?

—Casi haces que nos maten. Repetidas veces.

—Lo siento… Debí ser más cuidadoso y tenerlos más en cuenta…

—¡Jo! Un poco tarde y un poco falso teniendo en cuenta que no lo recuerdas.

—Si tu dices que pasó yo te creo.

Matarratas chasqueó la lengua y se volteó, para no seguir viendo la mirada honesta y la sonrisa de disculpa del pelirrojo. Estúpido cabezón.

—¿Y si mejor tratas de recordar de a pocos?— preguntó Matarratas. A lo mejor si recordaba el contexto completo de su discusión se daría cuenta que no era para nada una pelea de pareja, y a lo mejor se le quitaba la absurda idea de que estaba enamorado. Si, era una buena idea, joder. Que listo eres, Matarratas.

—Podríamos intentar—ofreció Kaji, sonriendo y mirando un reloj en la pared:— aún me queda algo de tiempo antes de tener que ir a darle clases particulares a Camembert, Motitas y Caliza—.

Matarratas no podía creer que el estúpido de Kaji fuera profesor. No, la verdad si que lo creía, no solo pasó gran parte de su vida admirando a su tío el profesor, sino que realmente era listo y brillante, para ciertas cosas. Para todo lo demás era un completo imbécil. Tal vez su cabezota no guardara un cerebro proporcional.

—A ver...— el peli morado se sentó en el sofá. Lo mejor sería empezar por el comienzo:—Tú llegaste a la escuela un día, con tu fuego y tu ‘soy un citadino’ y tu estúpida obsesión con defender a los cinco elementos a Pueblo Beluga. Dino, nuestro supuesto profesor, que de hecho pasó más tiempo peleándote y bebiendo que siendo un docente competente, se dio cuenta desde el inicio que traías problemas—.

—¿Por lo de los cinco elementos?— Kaji lo miraba muy concentrado, anotando cosas en un cuaderno. Joder, que era perturbador y todo.

—No, por ser elemental de fuego.

—¿Allá también es malo?

—No, es que los elementales de fuego se creen lo mejor siempre.

—¿Yo lo hacía?

Matarratas abrió la boca para responder y cayó en cuenta de algo:— De hecho no… Nunca vi que trataras a alguien como si fuera menos por ser de otro elemento. Joder, ni siquiera a Mierdófilus y su elemento literalmente era mierda—.

—Pobre Mierdófilus, habrá sufrido bastante.

—Si, y vivía en una pocilga… Ahora es el dueño de la mafia, aunque no sé cómo llegó ahí, no me lo explico.

—¿Mierdófilus es amigo mío?

—No… No sé… La verdad es que desapareció mucho tiempo y a nadie le importó, nosotros estábamos muy ocupados con la liga y el antiguo…

—Liga?

—Si, la Liga de los elementales. ¡Pero eso es después! ¡No me confundas Llamamoco!

—Pero tú... — Kaji frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír:— Sigue, perdón por la interrupción—.

—Pues vale… Que quemaste el colegio y Dino se encabronó, porque la verdad pudimos haber muerto todos.— Continuó Matarratas:— Y tu seguías con eso de que los cinco elementos eran héroes y que lo uno y lo otro… Pero muchos habíamos perdido seres queridos en la guerra del día 0—.

—¿Guerra del día 0?— Kaji frunció el entrecejo un poco más, y su expresión tenía cierto deje de dolor que preocupó a Matarratas.

—El día en que los cinco elementos supuestamente mataron al rey y desataron una guerra que acabó con muchas familias—dijo Matarratas:—Mi...—

—Tu abuelo murió ese día… —Musitó Kaji, sus ojos oscurecidos, como si estuviera mirando algo que no estaba ahí.

—El tuyo también, pero no parecía importarte. Por eso te dije, que no había forma de que pudiéramos ser amigos—añadió Matarratas:— Y planeaba cumplirlo y alejarme de ti… Pero… ¿Kaji?—.

El elemental de fuego respiraba con fuerza, temblando. Y Matarratas supo de inmediato que estaba tratando de controlarse. Pudo ver cómo su piel se iba oscureciendo mientras el virus trataba de absorberlo. Matarratas no lo dudo y le clavó, tal vez con fuerza de más [Vamos, que el tonto cabezón no se iba a quejar igual], la pequeña aguja de la vacuna del virus ocaso. 

El elemental de virus vió como lentamente Kaji volvía a la normalidad y frunció el entrecejo. A lo mejor no era tan buena idea recordarle todo asi a lo bestia… Al menos no de sopetón. Tal vez lo volviera a intentar después, pero por ahora lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Matarratas— dijo el pelirrojo, y Matarratas desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua al ver su expresión de arrepentimiento:—No te lastimé ¿verdad?—.

—Como si pudieras, Llamamoco— replicó Matarratas cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto, eres muy listo y actúas con rapidez—concedió Kaji, sonando demasiado contento para el gusto de Matarratas:—Me alegra que estés aquí Matarratas—.

—A lo mejor y solo es porque no te acuerdas de nada— espetó Matarratas arrugando la nariz:— es obvio que todo va a salir mal de ahora en más, porque siempre es así conmigo—.

Kaji sólo rió dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro:— eres muy divertido, Matarratas—. Y dicho eso Kaji fue hacia la puerta, argumentando que tenía que ir a hacer de tutor de Mozarella y Camembert, y que el peli morado podía estar a sus anchas en la casa.

—Dizque divertido— murmuró Matarratas molesto, mirando alrededor en la casita, pensando que a lo mejor y el estar a sus anchas implicaba que podía revisar las cosas del pelirrojo:— ya verá qué tan divertido soy cuando mi suerte nos alcance y algo malo pase. Luego de que la casa estalle en llamas o de que nos coja el ejército bien se estará riendo—.

—Vaya, que tú también hablas solo— una voz dulce le comentó, y Matarratas dio un salto, dando la vuelta listo para pelear. En la puerta había una chica joven de expresión ensoñadora. Elemental de planta al parecer. La chica sonrió mostrando un canastito:— vengo a traer la orden semanal de hierbas y bloqueadores de Lumen. Debo suponer que eres amigo suyo. No deja a nadie solo con su proyecto—.

—¿Yo? ¿Lumen?— Matarratas seguía mirando a la joven, que había depositado el canasto a un lado de la puerta y miraba alrededor curiosa:— Si somos amiguísimos, íntimos. Es que no tienes idea—.

—Oh, vaya— ella volvió sus ojos a Matarratas y ladeó su cabeza:— ¿eres su misterioso enamorado? Siempre pensé que estaba en su cabeza y que por eso hablaba solo—.

El peli morado se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, chasqueando la lengua molesto:— ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo somos amigos!—

—Ah, vale— la chica lo hizo sonar como si estuviera contenta:— Me alegra mucho, eso significa que tal vez y sí sea imaginario y yo tengo alguna posibilidad—.

Matarratas la miró y no supo si la chica bromeaba o no. Una enorme sonrisa curvaba sus labios, pero su mirada seguía fija en él, como si quisiera tomar nota de su reacción. Niña ridícula. Capaz y estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de él. Las chicas celosas eran cosas seria y peligrosa y Matarratas tenía cero interés de meterse en un lío de faldas. Suficiente tenía con el lío en su cabeza y el problemón que se iba a armar si Sôkar se enteraba. No. Matarratas no iba a ser parte de un triángulo… Cuadrado? amoroso. Se negaba. No iba a dejar que el idiota de Kaji lo metiera en semejante lío y se saliera con la suya por su amnesia. ¿Qué clase de trama mala de cómic era esa? Sonaba a algo que seguro haría parte de las lecturas frecuentes de Amor y Flama. Que asco.

—Soy Azucena, por cierto— comentó la chica riendo de algo que sólo ella entendía:—Vivo un poco más cerca del pueblo, en el vivero, por si necesitas algo—.

El guiño y la sonrisa traviesa de la chica hicieron que Matarratas tuviera un escalofrío. No. Definitivamente no quería tener NADA que ver con la furcia esa que se retiraba dando saltitos Seguro estaba muy contenta por haber logrado incomodarlo. ¿Por qué Kaji siempre se conseguía una furcia que estuviera rondando?

—Será mejor que consiga lo que vine a buscar y me largue de aquí— se dijo caminando hasta la puerta, antes de caer en cuenta:—¡Joder! Dijo que se llamaba Azucena ¿verdad? Es la chica del vivero ¡MIERDA! Ni loco voy a ir a verla después de esas insinuaciones. No, ni muerto. Mejor me voy a otro pueblo, a otro país a buscar lo que falte. Eso.. O mejor me largo de aquí, espero a Sôkar y me voy al otro lado. Sí, habría sido un plan más eficiente desde el inicio, no debí hacerle caso a Bore. Hasta podría pedirle a Sauce que me ayude, a lo mejor y no le importa que tenga una orden de captura—.

Matarratas caminaba de un lado al otro, pensando en qué hacer para no tener que ir a hablar con la chica que definitivamente tenía problemas graves. No soportaría otra vez esa sonrisita que le hizo cuando habló de Llamaviva como si estuviera loco. No es que el cabezotas no lo estuviera en algún grado, pero le incomodaba que ella hablara así de él. ¿Quién se había creído la muy descarada? Dudaba mucho que ellos hubieran visto un tercio de las locuras que Kaji podía hacer, de las que él y los demás habían tenido que aguantar. Matarratas no estaba aquí para aguantar tales estupideces. No, él había decidido venir sólo justamente para escapar por unos días de las estupideces con patas… Como Zap. Estúpido Zap.

—Me marcho, me iré de aquí, lejos de Llamamoco, de su actitud confusa y su amiguita nueva. Seguiré con mi vida, como si nada hubiese pasado, total se ve que aquí está bastante feliz el cabezón y no le hacemos falta— Matarratas afirmó, caminando resueltamente hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, y vio una pequeña nota clavada en ella dirigida a su persona:—¿Y ésto? Mira que si es el número del vasófono de ella voy y le doy la peste a todo su maldito vivero—.

Matarratas abrió la nota y se arrepintió de inmediato.

“ _ Mat  _ _ ¿Puedo decirte Mat? _ _ , _

_ Espero que logres conseguir lo que necesitas dónde Azucena. Hay comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre. No sé bien qué te gusta así que hay de todo un poco.  _

_ Si necesitas irte de una vez  _ _ espero que no _ _ , hay provisiones en la tercera alacena que te podrían servir. Y te dejo un pequeño mapa de los alrededores e indicaciones para llegar al siguiente pueblo en la segunda hoja.  _

_ Si te quedas, haré fondue esta noche. Tendré muchos quesos porque hoy es el tercer jueves del mes. Llevaré frutas, verduras y carnes para que puedas escoger lo que prefieras. _

_ Ten un buen día, _

_ Lumen _ ”

Matarratas arrugó la primera hoja y la botó al suelo frustrado. ¿De cuándo a acá el pelirrojo era tan atento? Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo. Seguramente la furcia de plantitas soltaba polen, la muy guarra, y le había generado una reacción alérgica. Si, era lo más probable. Estaba enfermo por culpa de ella y por eso no debía irse ese día. Viajar enfermo era algo muy irresponsable, y él no era irresponsable. Es más, él era el más responsable de la panda de idiotas que vivía en la isla de Aya. Y estaba contando a los supuestos adultos que ahí estaban…

Bueno que si se contaba a Dino y a Barley no era difícil que alguien fuera más responsable. Hasta él mismo había aprendido a beber después de vivir tanto tiempo entre ellos. Tampoco es que tuviese otra opción, ya que Barley se la pasaba emborrachando a quién tuviera al alcance de sus manotas. Elementales de Cerveza, no respetan la sobriedad de nadie.

Entró en la casa convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el ritmo de su corazón estaba alterado por una reacción meramente fisiológica al polen y por eso no podía ni ir al invernadero ni aventurarse a los pueblos cercanos, en vez de por culpa de la tonta nota que había recogido del suelo y ahora se hallaba en su bolsillo. No iba a salir a que todos notaran que era un elemental de virus enfermo, no les daría ese gusto.

Su estómago rugió y volvió a culpar a la niña de las flores del asunto mientras caminaba hacia la modesta cocinita. Abrió la nevera y maldijo por lo bajo. El cabezón del Kaji definitivamente había preparado de todo un poco, y la nevera estaba llena de platitos con pequeños letreritos de “Para Mat”. Confianzudo el idiota, dizque llamándolo Mat. 

—No es bueno desperdiciar la comida— murmuró por lo bajo, tomando varios de los platos y llevándolos a la única mesa que no parecía estar tapizada de notas, libros y tablillas. Los dejó ahí y tomó un juego de cubiertos que habían sido dejados para él. 

Tenía que admitir que no se veían nada mal, era evidente que se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo y que vivir solo le había dado experiencia suficiente para cocinar como era debido. Al menos la amnesia lo había vuelto un adulto funcional… Más o menos... Rarito, pero funcional. Tal vez al nivel de Rube, pero sin el alcoholismo. Lo cual igual era relativamente decente, y era más de lo que él hubiese esperado del pelirrojo.

— Igual ya está preparada y sería una lástima que se echara a perder. No es como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Sólo está siendo un buen anfitrión, como toca.— Al dar el primer bocado vió que la comida sabía tan bien como se veía, una sorpresa grata para su paladar. No pudo evitar sonreír por un instante, aunque un recuerdo lo hizo cambiar el semblante.

— No como Lluvia que nos manda a freír espárragos por pedirle algo de agua potable; “¿Es que no hay suficiente agua en el mar para saciarlos?” Ridícula. Como si pudiéramos tomar agua de mar. “Pero tú puedes sacarle la sal, Matarratas. Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo” ¡y ella puede darnos agua dulce sin problema! Pero claro, todo yo. Todo Matarratas. Joder. Que si agua limpia, que si desinfecto sus heridas, que si les cuido la resaca, que si evito que se los trague un pez gigante mascota de Zap, que si evito que Zap muera por culpa del pez gigante, que si hago que Uroboros no se coma el pez gigante... —.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras movía su mano como para apartar esas ideas de su mente. Se merecía un descanso de la panda de idiotas y por eso estaba aquí. Encontrarse al pelirrojo no estaba en sus planes ni de coña, pero ni él ni nadie iban a ponerse en medio de las merecidas vacaciones que se debería estar dando. Necesitaba oxigenar el cerebro o acabaría matando a alguien de los nervios, probablemente a Zap. Y también necesitaban provisiones y componentes varios que no podían producir con el kimikoho.

Tomó otro bocado y suspiró. También era bueno tener a alguien que le cocinara de vez en cuando, y que hiciera comida decente, no los malos intentos de Dino de hacer “comida nutritiva”, como si la cerveza y el pescado a medio asar fueran nutritivos. Pietra hacía un mejor intento, pero las rocas no eran lo suyo. 

Hasta le recordaba a cuando, hace muchos años, Rube le dejaba preparada la cena. Ella siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor por el, que teniendo en cuenta todo el asunto de Desangrador detrás era más de lo que ella tendría que haber hecho. No lo hacía por compromiso sino por cariño y eso compensaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Por eso ella era su hermana, a fin de cuentas. Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en sus labios, recordando cuando todo era más sencillo.

Extrañaba poder tener una vida relativamente tranquila de pueblerino donde no estuviera temiendo constantemente que los descubrieran y atraparan. Claro, si las cosas hubiera seguido su curso quien sabe qué habría hecho ese maldito anciano con él y Rubéola, se podría decir que todo el asunto del diario había salvado sus vidas. Los había cambiado para siempre a ellos cinco y a todos los que terminaron involucrados. 

No sabría decir si para bien o para mal, esas categorías le parecían demasiado simples para analizar todo lo ocurrido. Habían sobrevivido, que era más de lo que él mismo esperaba. Los cinco habían sobrevivido al final y le reconfortaba ahora, con la cabeza un poco más fría, que Kaji no hubiera muerto ese día. Aun quería saber porque coño el imbécil este había hecho esa locura suicida, pero con el tiempo suficiente y las vacunas necesarias, podría averiguarlo.

Ensimismado en sus recuerdos terminó la comida y se recostó en el sofá, revisando algunos de los apuntes y libros que Lumen tenía por todo el lugar. No se dio cuenta en qué momento el agotamiento lo superó y empezó a quedarse dormido ahí, entre tablas y papeles. Dormir de día no le gustaba, era de vagos y lo dejaba expuesto. Pero se sentía seguro ahí, que era un espacio donde podía darse el lujo de bajar las defensas y descansar.

El último pensamiento que se le pasó por la mente antes de cerrar los ojos fue que, tal vez, sería una buena idea quedarse un poco más ahí, con Kaji.

**_A Suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste bastante, como a mí me gustó escribirlo~
> 
> Cualquier cosa me dejan en los comentarios o me buscan en Twitter como Mirai_H_sama ;)


	6. Capítulo VI - No sería tan estúpido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas está en negación, o tal vez no, a lo mejor sólo está un poco enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Matarratas xD Que me da un pesar con él, pero se presta(?) para unas cosas xD
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo VI - No sería tan estúpido**

Lumen había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo de tutoría de Mozarella y Camembert, maldiciendo en su fuero interno y pensando cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejarle un mapa y decirle en dónde conseguir provisiones. Por supuesto que el joven se iría. ¿Qué razones tenía Matarratas de quedarse, en especial si Lumen [Kaji, su nombre era Kaji] había sido un idiota insensible con lo de la tal guerra? No. Lumen estaba totalmente seguro de que Matarratas [Aquel que llevaba buscando desde el inicio de su vida amnésica] se habría ido para cuando él volviera de sus labores de tutor. 

Seguramente por haberse convencido tanto de ello es que no podía creer la imagen que se presentaba ante sí al abrir la puerta de su casa, luego de notar, no sin cierta angustia y dolor, que la nota y el mapa habían desaparecido.

Matarratas dormitaba en el sillón, con algunos de sus apuntes entre sus manos. Unos platos sucios sobre una mesa le indicaron que el joven no solo había probado bocado, sino que había engullido [y posiblemente disfrutado] varios de los platillos que había preparado especialmente para él. 

Lumen sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras cerraba la puerta con total cuidado para no despertarlo. Matarratas se removió en el sofá, acomodándose mejor y murmurando algo por lo bajo, entre sueños:— Que te den, Zap—.

Lumen ahogó una risa con su mano y delicadamente le quitó los papeles de las manos y lo cubrió con una manta, antes de empezar a preparar la cena con entusiasmo. Se sentía tan feliz que dolía, y no podía evitar mirar de reojo al elemental de virus cuyas expresiones dormido eran muy adorables. No que se lo fuera a decir, por supuesto que no. Matarratas lo mataría si lo llegase siquiera a insinuar. 

Lumen rió bajito al escuchar a Matarratas murmurar:— No Uroboros, no te comas a Barley, te sentará mal— mientras se removía y deseó poder recordar, para que aquellas palabras tuvieran más sentido.

Decidió que era mejor no lamentarse y mejor disfrutar el momento, y se concentró en preparar una cena deliciosa.

Lumen pensaba que no había nada que pudiera bajarlo de la nube de felicidad y dicha en la que estaba. Se había equivocado muchísimo.

—Tu amiguita vino a dejarte algo— El tono de aparente tranquilidad de Matarratas hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera un escalofrío. Se volteó a ver al elemental de virus, que miraba la manta con extrañeza y confusión. Cómo si nunca hubiera visto una manta o nadie nunca le hubiera puesto una manta encima cuando se quedaba dormido. Esa última idea le dolió a Lumen.

—¿Mi amiguita?— preguntó el elemental de fuego, y acto seguido siguió la mirada del peli morado, entonces notó la pequeña canasta dentro de la casa:—Oh, Azucena vino—.

—Si,  _ Azucena _ ,—musitó el elemental de virus, dejando la manta a un lado. 

—Ella normalmente no entra a la casa—Lumen no sabía porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarlo:— Como ibas a quedarte dejé la puerta abierta para que no hubiera problemas con el sistema de seguridad—.

—¿El sistema de seguridad?— preguntó Matarratas, y Lumen creyó más fácil mostrarlo que explicarlo. Fue hasta la puerta y dio un toquecito a la cerradura, lanzando una minúscula llama para activar el mecanismo. Cerró la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un click. Entonces abrió la puerta y una llamarada la envolvió. Matarratas saltó en su asiento y frunció el entrecejo:— ¿Qué guardas aquí acaso? ¿Información para derrocar al gobierno?¿Otra vez?—.

—Al rey no le gustan los viajeros— replicó el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué tal que me hubiese ido? ¡Alguien podría haber entrado en la casa! ¿No pensaste en eso, Llamamoco?—preguntó el peli morado enojado, y Lumen se sonrojó levemente.

—Yo esperaba que te quedaras—respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros:—y te quedaste, Mat...—

—No me quedé porque quisiera—Matarratas desvió la mirada y Lumen quería creer que había notado un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas:—Me quedé porque tengo alergias… Si, alergias, porque la niña de las flores trajo su tonto polen cuando trajo tu canastita. Y habría sido irresponsable salir de viaje estando enfermo—.

—Pues en ese caso, déjame atenderte— respondió Lumen divertido por la excusa. Era obvio que el elemental de virus no estaba enfermo; hasta dónde Lumen sabía, los elementales de virus no podían enfermarse, pero no estaba de más seguirle el juego si eso implicaba que se quedase aunque fuera un día más:— La cena ya casi está lista. Tengo un fondue de cuatro quesos y muchas cosas que sumergir—.

Matarratas lo miró con sorpresa, arqueando una ceja. Le hacía preguntarse qué tan diferente era el recuerdo que el elemental de virus tenía de él y la impresión que ahora le daba con sus acciones. ¿Acaso el elemental que había sido Kaji no era la clase de sujeto que disfrutaba de cocinar y de un rico fondue? ¿O la mirada pensativa que le dedicaba el peli morado se debía a otra cosa? Lumen solo tenía una cosa clara, y era que estar cenando con Matarratas lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

—¿No te gusta el fondue?— preguntó Lumen tentativamente, al ver que el elemental de virus no se había acercado.

—No es eso…— Matarratas se acercó y tomó asiento, mirando el plato que el joven le había puesto frente con diversos cortes de carne y vegetales. El joven pelirrojo acercó la cazuela de fondue y varios trinches, dejando todo al alcance del peli morado. 

—¿Entonces?— Lumen miró expectante a Matarratas.

—Que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que alguien me “atendió” de buena gana— respondió Matarratas, tomando un pedazo de carne y poniéndolo en el queso. Lumen frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues… Mientras estés aquí eres mi invitado— respondió Lumen con una sonrisa de lado a lado:— así que seré un buen anfitrión y te atenderé.

Matarratas desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer apurado. No. Nope. Su corazón no se había acelerado por el comentario del pelirrojo. De ninguna forma. Simplemente tenía taquicardia, si, claramente; tenía taquicardia. Debía ser el maldito polen. Jodidas alergias.

Lumen sonrió al verlo comer, y procedió a imitarlo, disfrutando de la compañía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido con alguien, y podía estar muy seguro de que era la primera vez que comía con alguien en su casa. Que su acompañante fuera Matarratas sólo lo hacía más feliz. 

Lumen estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que dio un saltito cuando el elemental de virus le dió un golpecito en la frente con un pedazo de pan trinchado.

—¡Oye! Que te estoy hablando, Llamamoco— dijo el peli morado molesto antes de hundir el pan en queso y comerlo.

—L-lo siento, Matarratas, ¿qué decías?— se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, logrando que el elemental de virus rodara las ojos y suspirara cansado.

—Te decía que me alegraba que aprendieras a cocinar, cabezotas— dijo Matarratas:—y que soy alérgico al polen de la niña de las flores, así que necesito otro lugar dónde conseguir mis materiales.

—O si quieres me das la lista y yo se los pido a Azucena

—No, ni hablar. Vendrás lleno de polen y me enfermarás más— negó rotundamente Matarratas, y Lumen casi no pudo evitar sonreír divertido:— No quiero que esa…— Matarratas gesticuló como buscando la palabra:— Niña se acerque a más de 100 metros de mi.

—Vale, vale— Lumen concedió, divertido por la furia del peli morado hacia la elemental de planta:— pero otro el vivero cercano queda a un par de días de aquí, y no puedes irte de viaje si estás enfermo— Lumen dijo muy serio:— Lo mejor será que me des la lista y yo pregunte en el pueblo si alguien viaja en estos días para que traiga lo que necesites. Después de todo, si estás enfermo necesitas que alguien esté pendiente de que no tengas ninguna recaída.

Matarratas se quedó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido [o al menos así parecía], y abrió la boca como para refutar algo, lo pensó y tomó un bocado de brócoli con queso, mirando con enojo el fondue.

—Tal vez tengas razón—musitó finalmente el peli morado, mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro, para divertimento del pelirrojo:— Será mejor que descanse un poco si quiero recuperarme rápido...

—En ese caso, será mejor que vasofonee a la escuela a pedir un par de días libres para poder ayudarte, no sea que empeores— dijo el elemental de fuego haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—¡NO!—Matarratas saltó de inmediato:— Digo, ¿Qué dices? No puedes saltarte el trabajo por una pequeña alergia de un invitado.

—Pero ¿qué tal que empeores mientras yo no esté?— insistió Lumen, antes de añadir con un tono amable y conciliador que Matarratas supuso que sería el que usaría un buen profesor con sus alumnos:— Queremos que te recuperes pronto para que puedas seguir con tu viaje ¿no? Y para recuperarte debes descansar, y para descansar bien debes estar tranquilo y cómodo, así que me debo quedar a asegurarme que nada te moleste y que comas. Tienes que comer y tomar mucha agua.

Matarratas estaba empezando a pensar que en serio se había enfermado, y que todo eso era una simple alucinación febril. 

Si, claro, todo tenía sentido.

Era obvio que todo eso era una alucinación producto de su cansado cerebro y de alguna cosa extraña que le hubiera dado Zap. ¿Cómo había podido creerse que el pelirrojo realmente estaba vivo y además enamorado de él? ¡Por favor, Matarratas, algo de lógica! Se te está pegando la estupidez de Zap.

—¿Mat?— preguntó Lumen preocupado, acercándose al peli morado, que se había ensimismado hacía varios minutos:— ¿Estás bien? S-si quieres no me quedo, no debí insistir…

—No, no, quédate—replicó el elemental de virus comiendo otro bocado:— a lo mejor y tienes razón y sólo necesito descansar y que me atiendan un rato, así sea en sueños.

Lumen frunció el entrecejo sin entender bien el comentario del elemental de virus, ni su subsecuente risa, pero decidió dejarlo ser. Después de todo estaba aceptando su compañía. 

Fue hacia el vasófono y llamó a la escuela a pedir un par de días libres alegando estar muy cansado por la cantidad de proyectos que había estado manejando en los últimos días. El director no puso mayor problema una vez que el joven le dijo que enviaría el material de clase con Sílice.

Terminaron la cena en un agradable silencio, y Matarratas parecía estar de mejor humor de lo que Lumen lo había visto nunca, lo cual sólo hacía que el elemental de fuego se emocionara. Lumen recogió los platos y negó vehementemente cuando Matarratas se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar, insistiéndole que fuera a descansar ya que estaba “enfermo”.

Matarratas volvió a tomar la cama del elemental de fuego, después de mucha insistencia por parte del pelirrojo, y una vez en la oscuridad de la habitación no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de sus vidas si el día del ataque a Aya las cosas no se hubieran descontrolado de la forma en que lo hicieron. 

Al despertar al día siguiente, Matarratas pudo escuchar al elemental de fuego tarareando una tonada alegre. El elemental de virus frunció el entrecejo al ver el techo, con las constelaciones grabadas. No había sido un sueño febril, realmente estaba en casa del pelirrojo, éste estaba vivo, y probablemente estaba enamorado de la imagen de Matarratas que se había creado a partir de su único recuerdo. Eso definitivamente estaba mal.

Además, el pelirrojo insistía en ser amable. Como en ese momento que tocaba la puerta y le avisaba que el desayuno estaba listo. 

—Joder, entra, es tu habitación—gruñó el elemental de virus, incorporándose en la cama. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró un muy contento Kaji con una bandeja de desayuno.

—Buenos días, Mat...arratas~ ¿Cómo amaneces? ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó el pelirrojo, poniéndole la bandeja en las piernas al elemental de virus. Había jugo de naranja, panqueques y fruta:—Ya hablé con un amigo que puede ayudarnos a conseguir lo que necesitas y lo traerá en un par de días, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. También le he pedido a Sílice que me traiga algunos libros de la biblioteca, para que puedas entretenerte un rato.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el día alrededor?—Preguntó Matarratas, algo fastidiado por el prospecto de tener a alguien todo el día encima de él cuidándolo. Nope. Podía estar falto de cariño, pero eso no lo haría soportar ni querer que lo mimaran 24/7.

—Yo no diría alrededor—respondió Kaji con una leve sonrisa:—Estaré en casa revisando mis proyectos e investigaciones, así que solo tienes que llamarme si necesitas algo. No me gustaría agobiarte con mi constante presencia, ya que es obvio que eres más independiente, y necesitas descansar.

—Entonces… ¿No vas a estar todo el día pendiente de mi? ¿Pululando alrededor?—preguntó Matarratas algo confundido, Kaji lo miró intensamente y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

—¡No! No, yo… Yo estoy bien así...Pero, si no vas a hacer eso ¿por qué pediste el día?

—Porque el pueblo está muy lejos, y si llegase a haber una emergencia, tardaría mucho en volver.

—¿Qué clase de emergencia puede haber?—preguntó Matarratas, medio divertido por la pregunta. Pero todo su humor desapareció cuando Kaji esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, no sé, nunca he cuidado de un elemental de virus enfermo—respondió con tono casual, sin dejar de sonreír:—prefiero prevenir a lamentar ¿tú no?

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo, en parte molesto por la expresión divertida del pelirrojo y en parte queriendo negar el que los elementales de virus se pudieran enfermar. Pero si no era así, si no estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica a la furcia de las flores, entonces cómo podía explicar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la opresión en su pecho, y el repentino calor en sus mejillas.

No, no podía haber otra explicación. Él, Matarratas, se negaba a que hubiera otra explicación. 

Porque la otra explicación era que él sintiera algo por el cabezón, y eso no podía ser. Ni de coña.

No.

Matarratas estaba teniendo un sueño febril, y por eso es que la comida era deliciosa, Kaji seguía con vida y además era un encanto. Si, claro. 

Si, eso tenía sentido. 

Y él era una ardilla delgada, como si esas cosas pasaran en la vida real. Como si él fuera la clase de elemental que podría siquiera llegar a gustarle a nadie. Y como si el cabezón ese pudiera siquiera aspirar a ser un adulto medianamente competente. Si él mismo no lo había logrado, era imposible que Llamaviva hubiera logrado que su flamante ser llegará a la madurez.

Kaji sonrió saliendo de la habitación, mientras Matarratas comía el desayuno tratando de convencerse de que su corazón no había dado un salto cuando el elemental de fuego le había sonreído socarronamente. Probablemente había sido un susto debido a un micro terremoto o algo. No había forma de que le gustara Kaji.

Y a Kaji obviamente no le gustaba él, sólo le gustaba la imagen que se había creado de él. 

Por supuesto. Era tan obvio.

Si Kaji recordara su vida, probablemente estaría enamorado de la furcia de fuego, o hasta tal vez de Lluvia… O tal vez si Sôkar hubiera alcanzado a confesarse, ellos ahora serían pareja. Es que hasta sonaría más lógico que si el pelirrojo bateara para el otro campo, hubiera pasado algo con Zap, ya que estaba pensando en escenarios irreales, que no se le despegaba del culo nunca. 

No, seguramente Llamamoco era más hetero que… Joder, Matarratas no sabía quién era verdaderamente hetero, pero seguro Llamamoco era más hetero que esos. Estaba demasiado enfermo para pensar en un remate de frase más elocuente.

Matarratas suspiró pesadamente y terminó de comer, pensando en lo bueno que era que sólo él supiera que el elemental de fuego si estaba vivo. No quería ni imaginarse el follón que se armaría si los otros lo supieran. La posibilidad de que no durara mucho más vivo sería inversamente proporcional a la capacidad que tuvieran de pararle los pies a Lluvia antes de que lo agarrara a hostia limpia. En estos años ella había mejorado tanto su técnica que la sola idea de tener que pararla lo intranquilizaba.

Si, menos mal había sido él, que era más calmadito y arrastrado. Y además estaba enfermo, por lo que no tenía ganas de pelear por nada...

Kaji volvió a entrar a la habitación con varios libros en las manos [interrumpiendo las cavilaciones taciturnas del elemental de virus] y los dejó al lado de la mesita de noche.

—Espero que estos libros sean de tu agrado— comentó el elemental de fuego:— recuerdo vagamente que tenías interés en medicina y esas cosas ¿no?

—Algo así—musitó Matarratas mirando los libros. Uno de ellos parecía ser un diario de campo.

—Bueno, esto fue lo mejor que Sílice pudo encontrar por aquí, espero que te interese—Kaji sonrió, retirando la bandeja:—si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la sala ¿de acuerdo? Avísame si tienes hambre o si quieres algo más.

Matarratas tomó los libros y comenzó a hojearlos, pero las palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Trató de leer una línea, una y otra vez, pero no lograba que su mente lo procesara bien, de hecho, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y se sentía muy pesado.

—¿Mat?—la voz del elemental de fuego lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. No recordaba haberse escurrido en la cama, ni recordaba haber dejado caer los libros. 

—¿Qué…?—Matarratas trató de incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y cayó sobre la almohada, que de repente se sentía absurdamente cómoda. Kaji se había inclinado sobre él y lo miraba con preocupación, su mano a pocos centímetros de su frente.

—Tienes fiebre— musitó el elemental de fuego con una certeza que sólo hizo que Matarratas negara con la cabeza. Pero al punto sintió que la habitación completa dió vueltas. Kaji se mordió el labio mientras arropaba con cuidado al elemental de virus:— Mat… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no te preocupaste por nada?

—Como si eso pudiera pasar—musitó Matarratas respirando profundamente, sintiendo los ojos pesados.

—Debe ser eso—suspiró Kaji algo más aliviado:—tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitan descansar, Mat… Duerme.

—No estoy enfermo—musitó Matarratas tratando de levantarse. Él no podía estar enfermo, mucho menos de algo que el idiota de Llamaviva pudiera diagnosticar. Podía ser todo lo profesor que quisiera, pero seguía siendo un imbécil, y él seguía siendo el médico del grupo.

—Si lo estás—dijo Kaji con firmeza, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y obligándolo a acostarse. Joder ¿desde cuándo el elemental de fuego era tan fuerte? Matarratas se removió tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kaji, pero éste simplemente volvió a arroparlo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Él trató de abrir la boca para protestar nuevamente, pero le costaba encontrar palabras coherentes. ¿Acaso así se sentiría Zap siempre? No, joder. Estaba desvariando en serio. Esto no le podía estar pasando, no a él. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Voy a traerte algo de agua ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Kaji con un tono que no admitía quejas, antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta. Matarratas trató de quitarse las cobijas, pero pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. Joder. Hacía demasiado calor.

¿Por qué el pelirrojo insistió en arroparlo si tenía fiebre? ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa?

—Toma esto, Matarratas, te hará sentir mejor—susurró Kaji. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo había vuelto? Matarratas abrió la boca y Kaji le puso una pastilla en la lengua antes de que el peli morado pudiera protestar, vaciando un poco de agua en su boca y tapándosela. Matarratas trató de removerse, obligado a tragar la pastilla.

—¡Joder! ¿Me quieres matar?—preguntó Matarratas enojado. Kaji negó con la cabeza.

—Era una pastilla para dormir—respondió el elemental de fuego, evidentemente ofendido:— no sería tan estúpido de darte un antibiótico, ni que quisiera matarte.

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo confundido. En parte porque ese comentario sonaba más al Kaji que él recordaba y menos al tal Lumen que ahora era. En parte porque no había preguntado por la jodida pastilla, sino por el intento de ahogarlo, pero ahora que el elemental de fuego lo mencionaba…

Joder, ni siquiera podía pensar bien en eso.

Matarratas resopló sintiendo como los ojos se le cerraban, y con un último aliento gruñó:

—Que te den, Llamamoco…

Matarratas vio como una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba en los labios del pelirrojo, como si su insulto le divirtiera. Y pudo jurar que el elemental de fuego le respondió algo, pero no logró entender las palabras antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste bastante, como a mí me gustó escribirlo~
> 
> Cualquier cosa me dejan en los comentarios o me buscan en Twitter como Mirai_H_sama ;)


	7. Capítulo VII - Fue un placer conocerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaji cuida a Matarratas enfermo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Matarratas xD Pobre Kaji/Lumen xD
> 
> Este Domestic fue difícil de hacer haha~ Pero bueno, no lo fallé.
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Matarratas hermoso y todo el maravilloso mundo de 5 Elementos y sus personajes son del gran Jesulink y está gratis en su página para leer~

##  **Capítulo VII - Fue un placer conocerte**

Matarratas despertó un par de veces más, musitando cosas en medio de la fiebre. Mientras Lumen [Kaji, joder, que te lo ha repetido mil veces] cambiaba los paños fríos que le ponía en la frente y se aseguraba de que el elemental de virus tomara suficiente agua.

Lu… Kaji ya había visto a un elemental de virus así una vez. Claro que Septicemia casi había muerto en manos de Argent. No que Argent hubiese querido matarla, jamás lo haría, estaba demasiado enamorado de la pequeña psicópata. Pero era más que obvio que a un elemental de virus no se lo podía tratar como a un elemental cualquiera. Porque los elementales de virus no se enfermaban como los otros elementales.

No. Los elementales de virus simplemente llegaban a un punto en el que toda su ansiedad, estrés y demás los dejaba completamente deshechos.

Porque los elementales de virus eran tercos.

Y Matarratas el que más.

Lum...Kaji suspiró acomodándose en una silla al lado de la cama, tomando uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes y algunos de los girosímbolos que había conseguido en su último viaje, y procedió a cotejar pistas y traducciones, sin dejar de mirar cada vez que el elemental de virus se quejaba o se movía un poco. 

Era demasiado adorable.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, cabezón?—preguntó el elemental de virus, mirándolo a través de la cortina de cabello que caía sobre su cara. El paño frío había caído a un lado.

—Te dije que iba a estar revisando mis investigaciones ¿no?—respondió el elemental de fuego dedicándole una sonrisa:—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado… Pero no tiene sentido— musitó el elemental de virus, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, pasándose las manos por la cara en un gesto que parecía ser en partes iguales para despertarse y para denotar desesperación. 

—Pero si lo tiene—respondió Lu-Kaji cerrando la libreta y dejándola encima de la mesita de noche:—tu cuerpo te está pidiendo que descanses…

—Pero no puedo descansar…

—Tienes que, Mat… 

—Pero los componentes—trata de protestar el peli morado, sólo para encontrar una mano apoyada firmemente contra su pecho, que lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

—Y me encargué de que los trajeran, Mat, no te preocupes— insistió Kaji con suavidad:— puedes descansar un día o dos… 

—N-no estoy enfermo— musitó Matarratas, mientras el elemental de fuego le acercaba una taza de té:—Los elementales de virus no se enferman.

—El estrés puede enfermarte—respondió simplemente Kaji, a lo que Matarratas lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Jo! ¿Ahora eres un experto?

—No eres el primer elemental de Virus que veo en cama porque su cuerpo no ha podido más con el estrés—replicó el elemental de fuego, encogiéndose de hombros:— Al menos no soy Argent y no estoy llorando a tu lado porque te vas a morir.

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo, probablemente sopesando la información que acababa de recibir. 

—¿El otro elemental murió?

—¿Septicemia? No, aunque casi… Argent y sus antibióticos…

Matarratas tomó un sorbo del té y suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios:— Entonces… ¿Te estabas burlando de mí cuando te dije que tenía alergias? ¿Vas a regodearte ahora que si estoy enfermo?

—No—respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa:—Me gustaba la idea de tener una excusa para atenderte, y jamás me alegraría de que alguien más esté sintiéndose mal.

—Te odio…

Kaji lo miró intensamente, sin decir nada. Y su expresión calculadora puso nervioso a Matarratas.

—Pues parece que odias las cosas buenas de la vida, como descansar y relajarse. Me lo tomaré como un halago— espetó encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo. 

Un bufido salió de los labios de Matarratas como respuesta ante tal comentario y un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellos por unos minutos, mientras el elemental de virus terminaba poco a poco su té. Parecía estar concentrado mirando el piso y no daba señales de que quisiera conversar más. 

O eso fue lo que creyó Kaji antes de que un leve susurro llamara su atención.   
  
—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Si me la pasara vagando como todos los demás, estaríamos bien muertos hace años. O bueno, al menos yo estaría muerto, que ustedes así fuera a hostia limpia lograban defenderse más.

—¿De verdad supones que eras el más débil de  _ nosotros _ ?

_ Nosotros _ . Lumen se sentía extraño hablando así, igual que cuando se decía a sí mismo Kaji. Bueno, ese era su verdadero nombre y  _ ellos _ habían sido, hasta donde alcanzaba a dilucidar, un equipo. Quería creer que incluso podrían haber sido amigos. Pero esas ideas se sentían tan ajenas al elemental que era ahora mismo.

—No lo supongo, estoy seguro.— La cara de Llamaviva debió reflejar su extrañeza, pues Matarratas lo miró con atención y ladeo su cabeza antes de continuar.— A diferencia de vosotros, luchar siempre me costó más. Hasta el decerebrado de Zap parece tener un talento natural para ello. Cualquiera de ustedes podría ganarme en un combate sin problema.

—Ser un guerrero no es el único modo de ser fuerte.

—Si, si. A otro con ese cuento Llamaviva, que yo no nací ayer.

—¡Hablo en serio! Se nota que eres muy listo, lograste evitar que el fuego negro me consumiera. Yo soy bueno para pelear, pero no me sirve de nada en esa situación. Frente a eso, yo soy débil y tu fuerte.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Matarratas.

—Eso es cierto. Aunque yo no soy un puto médico, logre que no la palmaras en más de una ocasión.

—Muy listo y modesto—resopló Lu... _ Kaji _ , rodando los ojos:—Mira, yo sólo sé que en muchas ocasiones vale más ser listo y ágil de mente que saber encajar golpes...

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres un jodido elemental de fuego—replicó molesto Matarratas:— igual puedes salir bien librado de una batalla.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin usar más de un par de llamas pequeñas—respondió Lumen con una mirada oscura que puso incómodo a Matarratas; había tanto dolor, tanta resignación. No se parecían en nada a los de ese chico tan decidido que lo arrastró en su búsqueda por la verdad acerca de los 5 Elementos… 

—Por Ocaso ¿verdad?— Matarratas miró el té. La verdad si se sentía mejor, y decidió asociar el calorcillo en su pecho al té, y no al elemental de fuego que lo miraba inquisitivamente:—Debió aterrarte la primera vez que ocurrió…

—Si, aunque no temí por mi vida, sino por la de la gente que me había acogido—comentó el pelirrojo, volviendo la vista una vez más a su cuaderno.

—Kaji...— Musitó Matarratas, después de un par de minutos en silencio. No podía ser tan desgraciado; el elemental de fuego lo había recibido en su casa, lo había alimentado y lo había curado. Al menos debía agradecerle ¿no? Sólo esperaba que no se le subiera a la cabezota, ya bastante grande la tenía.

—¿Si, dime?— Kaji alzó la mirada y le sonrió, al parecer contento simplemente por que el elemental de virus lo llamara. Joder. Que cursi.

—Gracias… Por cuidarme y eso— musitó Matarratas desviando la mirada. No podía con el cariño que mostraban; ese cariño no era para él, era para un ideal, y cuando el pelirrojo se diera cuenta ya no lo volvería a mirar así. Él no lo merecía.

—Siempre me alegra ayudar a mis amigos— respondió simplemente Kaji, con una sonrisa en los labios, no que Matarratas pudiera verlo. El tono absurdamente honesto del elemental de fuego lo molestaba, bastante. ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser así? Joder. 

—Un día de éstos eso te va a salir mal— bufó Matarratas mordiéndose el labio.

—Me gusta pensar que los amigos no se traicionan— respondió Kaji encogiéndose de hombros. Y Matarratas alzó la cabeza, mirando al pelirrojo fijamente. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Kaji hubiese decidido pelear contra ellos en esos últimos momentos en la Isla de Aya? 

—Debes tener cuidado al escogerlos entonces— Matarratas musitó suavemente. Kaji asintió solemne.

—Por eso es que sólo te tengo a ti, a la Señora Sílice y a Argent— Kaji guiñó un ojo:— Sílice y Argent han probado ser gente de fiar… Y tú Matarratas… Siento que tú me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo…

_ “Te seguí hasta el otro lado del mar, y luego hasta el fin del mundo. Literalmente” _ , quería responder Matarratas, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no fuera a darle esperanzas falsas al pelirrojo. Odiaría romperle el corazón.

—Imbécil—gruñó Matarratas por lo bajo, recibiendo en respuesta una risa suave del elemental de fuego.

—Parece que ya te estás sintiendo mejor ¿eh?— comentó Kaji divertido:— ¿Quieres más té o algo de comer? A lo mejor y ahora si puedes mantenerlo en tu estómago.

Matarratas no quiso pensar en las implicaciones de lo que el insufrible Llamamoco acababa de decir, y se limitó a asentir, viendo como el pelirrojo se levantaba, dejaba su cuaderno en la mesita de noche y salía del cuarto.

¿Qué había tan importante en el cuaderno que el pelirrojo había estado mirando con tanta atención? Matarratas clavó la vista en él, casi como si esperase que el cuaderno le contara sus secretos.

—Va, que si no quería que lo viera lo hubiera dejado más lejos— comentó en voz alta el pelimorado, tomando el cuaderno y comenzando a revisar:— Igual sólo voy a ver qué es tan interesante. A lo mejor me tiene dibujado o algo cursi y lo puedo molestar con eso…

Matarratas no sabía porqué no se había esperado los apuntes en girosímbolos y las detalladas descripciones de leyendas y cuentos que había estado recopilando el elemental de fuego. Ya no era sobre los 5 Elementos, sino sobre Aya. 

Y era perturbadoramente meticuloso.

Matarratas revisó los apuntes, que además tenían una versión particular de la historia de Bifrost y el Árbol, con anotaciones de lugares y un pequeño mapa de la senda que pudieron o no haber usado Urd y Bifrost. También había diagramas elementales bastante detallados y teorías sobre la sobre alimentación de energía.

—No sé porqué creí que te interesaría más la química que las conspiraciones—comentó Kaji entrando, Matarratas saltó en su puesto, dejando caer el cuaderno. Kaji sonrió, entregándole un plato de caldo:—Imagínate que pasé como tres meses creyendo que había estado entrenando para arqueólogo.

—¿Arqueólogo?

—Por lo de los girosímbolos y eso… Luego caí en cuenta que no era particularmente bueno en eso, y supuse que a lo mejor lo mío era más por la historia o por la lengua…

—¿Y cuándo descubriste que eras un conspiranoico?— bromeó Matarrataas, y para su sorpresa Kaji lo sopesó cuidadosamente.

—Hace un año, más o menos...—dijo muy serio:—cuando descubrí que el rey quería ocultar todo lo que había pasado hace tres años y pues…

—Joder…—Matarratas negó con la cabeza:— el dicho debería ser “La curiosidad perdió al Llamamoco”.

—A lo mejor sí— rió el elemental de fuego, antes de señalar el caldo:—será mejor que comas, Mat, por ahí dicen que enfermo que come no muere.

—Eso no es verdad, muchos enfermos pueden comer e igual se mueren...— replicó Matarratas categóricamente, antes de volver su mirada al caldo después de ver la expresión divertida de Kaji:— aunque sí es importante comer...

Kaji emitió un sonido de aprobación y volvió a su investigación. Matarratas comenzó a comer, robando un par de miradas al pelirrojo, quien se veía muy serio mientras cotejaba cosas de su libreta con algunos libros y notas. Jamás lo había visto tan serio, excepto tal vez ese último día, cuando creyó que el elemental de fuego los había traicionado y había muerto.

El recuerdo de esa batalla lo hizo hacer una mueca, mientras volvía su atención al caldo. Todos habían quedado muy mal heridos después de la explosión, y los siguientes meses habían sido tortuosos mientras se establecían y curaban en la isla de Aya. Matarratas también recordaba que sólo Bore y Benjamin habían llorado al elemental de fuego.

Ni siquiera Zap…

—Si no te gustó el caldo puedo hacer otra cosa— la voz de Kaji lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y Matarratas saltó al notarlo a pocos centímetros de él. Kaji logró atrapar el plato antes de que saliera volando. 

—¡JODER! ¿NO CONOCES EL ESPACIO PERSONAL?— gritó Matarratas, sosteniéndose el pecho; su corazón latía desbocado.

—Te llamé varias veces, pero parecías demasiado concentrado—Kaji frunció el entrecejo, sosteniendo su mano a pocos milimetros de la piel de la frente de Matarratas:—Ya no tienes fiebre… ¿A lo mejor estás cansado?

—N-no es eso— Matarratas se alejó desviando la mirada:—estaba pensando en cosas…— Kaji no parecía convencido, así que Matarratas le quitó el plato y comenzó a comer otra vez:— ¡Joder! Que estoy bien. Mira, me estoy comiendo el caldo y está bueno ¿Te calmas?

Kaji frunció el entrecejo y se levantó:—¿Te sentirías mejor si me quedo afuera?

—Si— Era una mentira, vil y sucia, pero Matarratas no quería seguir aprovechándose de la amnesia del pelirrojo para recoger migajas de cariño. El elemental de fuego asintió, sus ojos oscurecidos denotando el dolor por el rechazo.

—Si me necesitas sólo llámame— dijo simplemente, recogiendo sus cosas antes de salir.

Matarratas se quedó mirando la puerta un par de minutos, luego miró el caldo y suspiró:— Por eso es que no puedes tener cosas bonitas, Matarratas...

Al día siguiente se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando salió muy contento del cuarto se sorprendió de ver a Kaji sentado en flor de loto en medio de la sala, con los ojos cerrados. 

Todos los muebles y libros habían sido arrumados contra las paredes, y el elemental de fuego tenía una expresión de molestia, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Una leve aura negra hizo su aparición, envolviendo gran parte del pelirrojo. Matarratas buscó en su mochilita por la vacuna, listo para ponérsela, cuando notó que el aura crecía por momentos. Entonces notó con el kimikoho como el fuego de Kaji se iba volviendo Ocaso. 

No, claro que no, él no lo iba a permitir.

Se lanzó hacia Kaji, cayendo sobre él y le inyectó la vacuna en el cuello. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como el aura negra y la mancha retrocedía un poco. Kaji lo miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír con calidez.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor, Mat— dijo suavemente, apoyándose en los codos para incorporarse un poco.

—Por supuesto que si, ni que me fuera a morir por algo tan estúpido— replicó Matarratas con un bufido:—con mi suerte moriré tratando de arreglar alguna de las idioteces de Zap…

—Espero que no sea así—comentó suavemente Kaji:—¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Matarratas? ¿Quién se encargará de que no nos terminemos matando por nuestras estupideces?

—No me hagas pensarlo—Matarratas arrugó la nariz:— Probablemente la isla esté en llamas para cuando vuelva, eso si no la han hundido.

Kaji no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, y Matarratas se encontró disfrutando de aquel sonido. Se bajó con cuidado de encima del pelirrojo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, antes de mirar alrededor:—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Cuando me altero, Ocaso suele salirse de control—comentó Kaji con resignación, acomodando un par de sillas para poderse sentar:— así que trato de minimizar los daños…

—¿Porqué no saliste?

—Porque no sabía si ya estabas bien ¿qué tal que me necesitaras?

Matarratas bufó rodando los ojos:— ¿y para qué voy a necesitar a un idiota envuelto en fuego negro?

—¿Para asar malvaviscos?— Ofreció Kaji.

Matarratas no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante el comentario tan estúpido del pelirojo. Kaji sonrió complacido y se levantó rápidamente:—Oh, cierto, ya llegaron tus componentes.

Matarratas miró la canasta que Kaji le ofrecía; en efecto ahí estaba lo que le hacía falta. Ya no tenía por qué quedarse ahí. Kaji lo miró sin entender, y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, mientras las implicaciones de la canasta se volvían claras en su mente.

—Parece que ya no tienes porqué quedarte…

—Si…

Kaji miró fijamente la canasta y esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado, sus ojos húmedos por lágrimas que parecía no querer derramar.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Matarratas.

  
**_Fin de la Primera Parte_ **


	8. Capítulo VIII - No se está mal aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente otro capítulo de Matarratas tratando de convencerse, con un poco de domestic y un tris de drama, para sazonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrán notado que ha empezado la segunda parte :3 Bueno, las cosas empiezan a ponerse más volátiles de aquí en más. [Pésimo chiste, lo sé]
> 
> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

##  **PARTE II**

##  **_FUEGO_ **

##  **Capítulo VIII - No se está mal aquí**

##  _a.k.a ¿Es este otro cap de Matarratas tratando de convencerse?_

__

Kaji miró fijamente la canasta y esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado, sus ojos húmedos por lágrimas que parecía no querer derramar.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Matarratas.

—Y-ya nos conocíamos— musitó Matarratas, desviando la mirada y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

Kaji no respondió, mientras Matarratas tomaba la canasta y se mordía el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? El maldito Llamamoco parecía a punto de hacerle honor a su apodo y volverse un manojo de lágrimas y mocos…   
  
—Gracias por todo, supongo— musitó Matarratas recogiendo sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Fue un placer…

—Nos vemos…

Matarratas salió de la casa y echó a andar hacia el punto de encuentro. A lo mejor Sôkar lo podía llevar antes de vuelta a la Isla y todo el episodio podía ser borrado de su memoria.

Excepto que él no quería. 

No quería olvidar que había encontrado a Kaji, vivito y coleando. 

No quería volver a un lugar en el que siempre tenía que actuar como el adulto responsable.

No quería irse del único sitio en el que alguien le había tratado con cariño y respeto a pesar de la forma tan tosca en la que él había actuado.

No quería alejarse de Kaji.

Se mordió el labio, mirando al mar, pensando en la pequeña isla de Aya, en Lluvia, Sôkar, Zap, Bore, Dino y los demás. ¿Realmente les haría falta? Después de todo simplemente tenían que no morirse ¿No? Había dejado suficientes antídotos y medicinas como para que no les fuera a pasar nada, e igual en el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados durante la búsqueda, él no había sido necesario ¿verdad?

Podía dar media vuelta y volver a la acogedora casita de Kaji, acomodarse entre las cobijas en el sofá, comer algo de la deliciosa comida del pelirrojo y verlo trabajar en sus clases y proyectos.

No.

Matarratas negó con la cabeza.

No podía hacerle eso a Sôkar. Ni a Kaji, ya que estaban. No podía aprovecharse de la amnesia del pelirrojo y de los supuestos sentimientos que albergaba por él.

Matarratas hizo una mueca al recordar la sonrisa triste que Kaji le había dedicado mientras se despedían. ¿Eso lo habría alterado? ¿Habría tenido otro problema con Ocaso?

Ocaso… 

Matarratas miró hacia el pueblo otra vez, hacia donde más o menos suponía debería quedar la casa del pelirrojo. 

Kaji estaba enfermo, y necesitaba sus vacunas. Y posiblemente también una cura.

¿Qué clase de médico sería si se iba y dejaba desvalido a un paciente?

Matarratas era un buen médico, y esa era la única razón por la que estaba desandando el camino hacia el pueblo. No había otra. No iba a la casa de Kaji por su comida, o por el ambiente pacífico, o por la amabilidad del pelirrojo.

No.

Iba a curarlo, a tratarlo. Si. 

A lo mejor y al curar Ocaso obtendría suficientes datos para terminar Amanecer. ¡Claro! Un virus ancestral debía ser curado con algo especial, y ¿qué más especial que Amanecer?

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Si.

Matarratas se detuvo a mitad de camino, con la mirada oscurecida y una leve molestia pintada en su rostro. Había imaginado una vocecita en la parte de atrás de su mente, que sonaba odiosamente como Zap y que había dicho “¿Ahora no sólo matas ratas? ¿También pájaros?”. 

Matarratas se preguntó si habría algo mal con su cabeza, o si tal vez no se había curado del todo de su colapso por estrés. A lo mejor todavía tenía unas cuantas secuelas, que explicarían el porqué había escuchado a Zap, y el porqué había pasado las últimas horas tratando de convencerse primero de que tenía que irse y ahora de que tenía que volver.

¿Sería un argumento febril el que hacía que estuviera de pie en frente de la casa de Kaji? ¿Cuando estuviera mejor se arrepentiría de no haberse ido de una vez?

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan indeciso, cuando escuchó un suave sollozo.

El sollozo no venía de la casa, sino de la parte de atrás, de un pequeño jardín. Matarratas caminó hacia allá, bordeando la casa, y admiró el cuidado jardincito, en el que habían varios setos y flores, y un par de árboles. De espaldas contra un árbol, con el rostro entre las manos estaba Kaji, llorando.

O más bien, terminando de llorar, a juzgar por las inhalaciones profundas y los sollozos cortados.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se acabó el mundo o algo?— preguntó Matarratas, sin saber muy bien porqué. Kaji alzó la mirada sorprendido. El llanto acabó de repente, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraban sin entender al chico frente a sí.

—¿M-matarratas?— Preguntó suavecito, como si no se lo pudiera creer:— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Decidí que a lo mejor podía quedarme el tiempo que restaba antes de que vinieran por mí aquí— comentó Matarratas encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de mantener la compostura y no burlarse de las lágrimas del chico:— Quiero decir, igual y podría ver qué más podemos hacer con lo de Ocaso… Y pues, no se está mal aquí…

—Volviste para tratar de curarme— Matarratas no estaba seguro de si el elemental de fuego afirmaba o preguntaba, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tú me cuidaste mientras estuve enfermo— replicó desviando la mirada, algo incómodo con la enorme sonrisa que había curvado los labios del pelirrojo:—es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Eres tan genial, Matarratas— suspiró Kaji, y Matarratas sintió que su corazón daba un brinquito. Genial, ahora tenía arritmias. 

—P-por supuesto que lo soy—replicó el peli morado cruzándose de brazos, sin saber bien porqué había decidido decir esas palabras:— deberías sentirte honrado, soy el mejor médico que podrías encontrar.

Kaji se levantó e hizo una reverencia:— estoy más que honrado, Doctor—dijo el pelirrojo sin un ápice de ironía:—¿Me concedería también el honor de invitarle una taza de té y algo de comer?

Matarratas lo miró fijamente. Kaji sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas. Definitivamente se veía mejor sonriendo.

—Si, soy un ser generoso, después de todo— replicó Matarratas encogiéndose de hombros, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa ante la eufórica risita que se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, quien se incorporó y lo guió hacia la casa.

Era lindo ser parte de una broma sin que él fuera de quién se reían.

Cuatro días después Matarratas se preguntaba porqué habría quedado con Sôkar de volver pasada tan solo una semana. Miró al techo de la habitación que el elemental de fuego había adecuado para él luego de que tuvieran una acalorada discusión sobre porqué Matarratas no iba a seguir robando la cama de su anfitrión. Kaji le había hecho unos cuantos dibujos de constelaciones en el techo.

Matarratas se asombraba del control que el elemental de fuego poseía sobre su elemento, usando apenas el mínimo para frenar todo lo posible el avance de Ocaso. No era una vida envidiable, definitivamente, pero era una vida que entendía. Había pasado su vida entera teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la gente accidentalmente con su elemento, y había aprendido a vivir creyendo que era peligroso. 

También había aprendido a confiar en sus habilidades, y a creer que algún día conseguiría Amanecer. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

—¿Ya recogiste todo, Matarratas?— preguntó Kaji entrando en ese momento, con un plato lleno de sandwiches y un vaso de jugo. El elemental de fuego llevaba todo el día triste, pero había hecho lo mejor posible para no hacer sentir culpable al elemental de virus. Joder. Que el nuevo Kaji molaba bastante; buen cocinero, considerado, con sentido común y mucho de qué hablar. Joder, que incluso su obsesión con Aya no estaba ya tan mal.

—Cómo jodes, Llamamoco— respondió Matarratas, más para no olvidar la costumbre que otra cosa. Kaji rió por lo bajo mientras le entregaba la comida:— ya casi está, sólo necesito una muestra de tu sangre.

  
  


—¿Y eso?— preguntó Kaji alzando una ceja:— ¿Vas a clonarme?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio clonaría a un cabezotas como tú?— resopló Matarratas, rodando los ojos ante la sonrisita socarrona del pelirrojo.

—¿Tal vez me extrañarás y quieras tenerme de nuevo cerca a ti?— ofreció Kaji, y Matarratas le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—No hay forma de que te extrañe si sigues diciendo esas estupideces— suspiró Matarratas negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces para qué quieres una muestra de sangre?

Ahí estaba el viejo Kaji, no enterándose de nada a pesar de lo inteligente que era. O mejor dicho, no enterándose de lo verdaderamente importante. La ciencia nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Llamaviva a fin de cuentas.

—Para seguir trabajando en la vacuna, idiota— Matarratas suspiró, volviendo su atención otra vez a su equipaje, mientras comía uno de los sandwiches.

—Entonces… ¿Nunca harías clones?— preguntó Kaji, sentándose en la cama.

—Que no es para clonarte

—No míos— negó Kaji, tomando una jeringa y sacándose una muestra de sangre:— No quiero que me reemplaces ni que te encariñes de un Kaji falso.

—Ni me encariño ni te reemplazo… Ni te clono… Cabezotas.

— Pero ¿qué hay de clones tuyos?

—¿Míos?

—Si, para que te ayuden a trabajar

—En el hipotético caso de que quisiera malgastar mi tiempo en soberana estupidez, estoy seguro que eso me explotaría en la cara. Seguro se vuelven contra mi— Matarratas estaba seguro de eso, y al pensar en las posibilidades su expresión se agrió:— O peor, terminan haciendo buenas migas con los demás y me reemplazan. No, ni de chiste.

—Tienes razón—asintió Kaji muy serio, antes de comentar divertido:— ¿qué tal si uno terminara siendo adorable? Quedaría muy mal para tu reputación.

—Te odio.

Kaji se echó a reír, mientras ayudaba a Matarratas a juntar todo el equipo de laboratorio que había conseguido para él, para trabajar en la vacuna.

—Aunque es bastante obvio que eso solo podría pasar en un caso hipotético.

—¿Lo de los clones? Por supuesto cabezón, la ciencia tiene mejores cosas que hacer.   
  


—No, lo de que te reemplazarían. Deberías valorarte más Matarratas, seguro los demás ven que eres alguien valioso y confiable. 

—UGH— Matarratas le dio la espalda a Kaji, fingiendo fastidio, mientras trataba de disimular la mugrosa arritmia y el estúpido sonrojo que las palabras del pelirrojo habían causado. Torpe Llamamoco.

Escuchar la risa del pelirrojo a sus espaldas le generaba sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de sí quería meterle una hostia para callarle, pero otra parte de si quería…

¿Qué quería? Odiaba admitirlo, pero le alegraba que esa risa siguiera existiendo después de tantos años. Después de creerla para siempre pérdida, encontrarla en el lugar más inesperado y recuperar la sensación de vivir una vida medianamente tranquila. No iba a decir normal, ellos no lo eran, pero añoraba una vida tranquila. 

Él quería eso.

No. 

No. 




No más, Matarratas. Vas a irte en pocas horas. No tienes porqué darle vueltas a tu… tu…  _ Alergia a Kaji _ .

Patético.

Definitivamente la excusa más patética que se le había ocurrido.

Aunque no tan patética como el salto hacía atrás que dio cuando vió a Kaji mirándole a la cara muy de cerca. O cuando por ese maldito salto tropezó y casi se va de bruces contra el piso.

—¿¡Acaso eres un puto ninja!?— espetó Matarrtas, causando que Kaji riera bajito, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se fuera a caer ni a hacer daño.

—Para ser tan observador eres muy distraído— comentó simplemente el pelirrojo, ayudando al pelimorado a estabilizarse:— estaba tratando de preguntarte si te conseguía otra canasta o mejor una mochila para los componentes.

—Tsk— Matarratas se apresuró a alejarse de las manos del pelirrojo como si le quemaran (oh genial, más chistes dignos de Zap), y bufó bajito:— una canasta, obviamente. Así hay menos posibilidades de que se aplasten o se derramen unos sobre otros.

Kaji asintió, antes de salir a buscar la canasta. Joder.

Joder.

En todos estos días, Matarratas había estado evadiendo muchos pensamientos, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca el momento de su partida, tenía que tomar una decisión.

¿Iba a contarle a los demás que Llamaviva estaba vivo?

**_A Suivre..._ **


	9. Capítulo IX - Estúpidas Alergias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas descubre un par de cositas sobre sus "alergias".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

##  **Capítulo IX - Estúpidas Alergias**

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte?— preguntó por enésima vez Sôkar, mientras revisaba las instrucciones detalladas que el elemental de virus había preparado para que él (El único otro adulto responsable de ese grupo) pudiera encargarse en caso de que hubiera algún tipo de emergencia médica en la Isla.

—Que si, joder— Matarratas musitó exasperado:— me será más fácil terminar mi investigación sobre Amanecer acá que en la isla.

—Debería entonces traerte los apuntes y muestras que sobrevivieron— comentó finalmente el elemental de sombra, poniendo las canastas y las notas en su sombra. Así sería más sencillo llevarlas de vuelta a la Isla.

—¿Porqué siento que preferiría no preguntar?— Matarratas suspiró derrotado; esa semana con Llamamoco había hecho que se olvidara de lo problemático que era tener un lugar seguro donde continuar sus investigaciones en la Isla. Entre la insistencia de Lluvia (Apoyada por Dino y Bore) de sacarlo de cualquier lugar en el que estuviera tranquilo (Es que no podían ver un bobo acomodado ¿no?), y las estupideces que Zap y Barley llegaban a hacer, usualmente en su laboratorio, no había mucho lugar en el que mantener sus cosas a salvo.

—¿O preferirías venir tú y ver qué es realmente rescatable?— ofreció Sôkar, quién pareció respetar la decisión del peli morado de no querer saber qué había pasado con su espacio.

—¿Habría forma de hacerlo sin que se enteren que pasé por ahí?— preguntó Matarratas, aún indeciso sobre si decirles o no que Llamaviva seguía vivo. Si no los veía no tenía porque sentirse mal por no decirles ¿no? 

—Si, pero cuando se den cuenta se van a enojar—Sôkar replicó encogiéndose de hombros, sus expresiones indescifrables más allá de sus gafas de sol. Matarratas sintió un nudo en el estómago, probablemente agrieras a causa de su  _ alergia a Kaji _ . Necesitaba ponerle un nombre a esa enfermedad. 

—¿Y no te molesta que se enojen contigo?— preguntó Matarratas, aceptando la mano que el elemental de sombra le ofrecía. Se preguntó si su piel al tacto sería cálida, y qué tan cálida realmente sería la de Kaji. 

—No es como si no se esperaran algo así de mi— la suave afirmación de Sôkar recordó a Matarratas como el joven desaparecía por días y a nadie parecía importarle. Bore solía decir que era su forma de lidiar con el duelo. El duelo… Matarratas debería decirle a Sôkar que el amor de su vida estaba vivo, bien y sin memoria ¿cierto?

Una opresión en el pecho lo detuvo antes de que abriera la boca. Tenía que escribir los síntomas y ponerle nombre a su enfermedad, no fuera a ser contagiosa… Ojalá no fuera contagiosa. No quería compartir al elemental de fuego.

Matarratas agradeció desde el fondo de su alma que estuviera en ese momento viajando con Sôkar por el reino de las sombras, porque estaba muy seguro de que de cualquier otra forma alguien habría notado lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas.

Matarratas se dejó llevar por el elemental de sombra, sintiendo solo un poquito de culpabilidad por no decirle lo del pelirrojo. Tal vez era mejor así; igual Kaji no recordaba ni a Sôkar ni la razón por la cual los había traicionado durante la batalla, entonces eso sólo dolería más. No habría respuestas, ni reencuentros emotivos.

Seguro que a Sôkar se le partiría el corazón cuando se enterara de que el elemental de fuego había estado buscando a Matarratas (De todos de los que se pudo haber encaprichado).

No, era mejor no poner a su, de por sí taciturno, amigo en una situación de ese estilo.

Matarratas asintió solemne, decidido a proteger a su amigo.

—Y aquí estamos— dijo Sôkar, jalando suavemente la mano de Matarratas, para sacarlo de las sombras. Matarratas miró espantado lo que hasta hacía una semana (Tal vez menos) había sido su laboratorio. Muchos frascos se hallaban rotos y sus contenidos mezclados en el suelo o en los restos de los muebles que solía usar para trabajar. Una pared tenía un boquete que tenía el tamaño perfecto para corresponder a Ouroboros, y las marcas de quemaduras en las paredes seguían un patrón que sólo podía deberse a Zap.

Joder.

JODER   
  
¡JODER!

Matarratas empezó a revisar frenéticamente entre los destrozos de su pobre laboratorio, rezandole a quién fuera que pudiera escucharle, para que su investigación estuviera bien. No tenía muchas esperanzas, más que todo debido a que el armario grande se encontraba volcado en el suelo, con grandes manchas pegajosas de un líquido que Matarratas identificó como cerveza por el olor. Barley.

—Hice lo posible por salvar algunas cosas— comentó Sôkar, mientras Matarratas revisaba casi frenéticamente los restos del armario y de los frascos y cajas que había ahí. 

Joder ¿Porqué nada podía ser directo con el estúpido de Sôkar?

—¿Qué salvaste?— preguntó Matarratas, después de haber respirado profundamente para no gritarle al elemental de sombra.

Sôkar hizo un gesto vago, y de las sombras salieron varios cuadernos de apuntes y frascos marcados. Matarratas se apresuró a revisar las etiquetas y suspiró agradecido. Gracias a los Antiguos, sus pruebas de Amanecer estaban intactas.

—Eres un ángel, Sôkar— musitó Matarratas abrazando su investigación.

—No creo, la verdad...— Sôkar se encogió de hombros.

Matarratas lo miró con incredulidad. El mundo interior de Sôkar era un abismo complejo y oscuro que realmente pocos intentaban comprender y a veces se le olvidaba la baja autoestima que tenía su amigo.

—Joder, Sôkar, si no eres un ángel al menos eres el único adulto funcional de esta mugre isla— dijo Matarratas muy serio, y Sôkar se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Por lo que Matarratas resopló y rodó los ojos mientras recogía y guardaba las cosas rescatables:— eres insufrible.

—Eso dices de todos.

—No es verdad…

—Lo decías de él…

Matarratas se detuvo, un libro a medio camino de su mochila. ¿Sôkar sabría?

Joder, por supuesto que sabía. El elemental de sombra era muy bueno; seguro lo había seguido por medio de su sombra o algo así. Lo más seguro era que simplemente le estuviera dando la oportunidad de decir algo.

No.

Joder.

Sôkar debía estar odiándolo por ser el capricho de Kaji.

No.

No quería que Sôkar lo odiara.

Si iba a ser así era mejor no volver a ver al pelirrojo. No iba a perder al único amigo cuerdo y respetuoso que tenía. A quien había sido su mayor apoyo durante estos últimos años.

—Sobre Kaji...— musitó bajito Matarratas, volteándose para mirar al pelinegro.

—Sé que debería superarlo— replicó Sôkar con un suspiro:— pero… No me explico porqué hizo algo así… También está el nunca haberle dicho nada.

—Llamamoco siempre fue un idiota— agregó Matarratas, tratando de escudarse en la ineptitud del elemental de fuego:— Pero igual lo siento…

—No es como si tú lo hubieras obligado.

—Pero tampoco lo detuve.

—Tenía todo el alcaesto ¿quién podría detenerlo?

Espera ¿qué? ¿De qué hablaba Sôkar? Matarratas frunció el entrecejo y miró a su amigo confundido. Sôkar lo miró (O Matarratas supuso que lo miraba) un largo rato antes de decir:

—Igual no sirve de nada lamentarse— Sôkar suspiró:— no es como pudiéramos preguntarle a Kaji por qué lo hizo o que pueda decirle lo que siento… 

—Sôkar…— Matarratas sentía un nudo en el estómago ¿ahora su alergia incluía a Sôkar? No, por favor.

—No te preocupes, tampoco es como si pudiera haber sobrevivido al cierre ¿no? 

Matarratas parpadeó sorprendido. Sôkar no sabía. 

Era otro malentendido.

Joder.

Que estúpido eres Matarratas.

Es culpa de Llamamoco, definitivamente. Su estupidez es contagiosa.

—A veces lo más sabio es entender que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres— agregó finalmente Sôkar después de que Matarratas se mantuviera en silencio por varios minutos. 

Matarratas se maldijo por no haber perfeccionado Amanecer, pues era obvio que el elemental de sombra necesitaba un abrazo. Y luego se maldijo por querer darle un abrazo.

Estúpidas alergias.

Necesitaba conseguir una cura para su Llamatosis… 

Para la de Sôkar también, y un nombre.

Matarratas decidió volver su atención a recoger las cosas usables y aún rescatables de las ruinas de su laboratorio, apenas notando que el elemental de sombra se fundía con las sombras de una mesa. Probablemente para ir a buscar algo.

—¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó Sôkar al cabo de un rato, apareciendo a un lado del peli morado.

—Si, ya rescaté lo que se podía—respondió Matarratas, mirando su abultada mochila y la improvisada bolsa en la que llevaba sus cosas.

—Hablé con Dino y conseguí esto— Sôkar le alcanzó un pequeño cuaderno:— cada hoja tiene el nombre de uno de nosotros; si nos necesitas o viceversa, así podremos contactarnos.

Matarratas abrió el cuaderno y apreció las hojas; en efecto cada una estaba marcada (en la pulcra letra de Sôkar), y Matarratas sintió un leve vacío en el estómago cuando sus ojos buscaron un nombre que sabía que no iba a estar ahí.

—Gracias, Sôkar— dijo Matarratas, forzando una pequeña sonrisa:—sólo espero que Zap no empiece a escribir tonterías…

—No esperes mucho— replicó Sôkar, con una leve sonrisa de su parte, antes de extenderle la mano:— ¿Vamos?

Estúpida alergia que lo tenía con el estómago revuelto. 

Matarratas tomó la mano del elemental de sombra y se dejó llevar por él.

De vuelta a casa.

¿Casa?

¿Casa?

Matarratas siguió dándole vueltas a la afirmación que había hecho en su cabeza, aún cuando ya estaba entrando (Kaji había insistido en que se llevara una copia de las llaves) a la casa. 

Era obvio que consideraba el lugar como su casa, porque ahí se sentía cómodo y feliz. Aún con la Llamatosis y todo lo que eso implicaba.

—Volví, pero sólo porque acá si puedo trabajar sin que destruyan mis cosas— anunció el peli morado en voz alta, escuchando como algo pesado caía y como unos pies corrían desde la habitación. Joder, ahora Llamamoco se pondría a llorar de felicidad o alguna tontería así.

Pero no.

—Bienvenido a casa— saludó el elemental de fuego, con una sonrisa de lado a lado que hizo que el corazón de Matarratas se acelerara.

—Si… si...— musitó Matarratas resoplando, fingiendo fastidio; mientras Kaji se acercaba y lo ayudaba con su equipaje:— ¿Por qué no mejor haces algo útil y me ayudas a ver dónde acomodar todo esto? Necesito un laboratorio nuevo.

—En tu cuarto ¿O prefieres tener esto por aparte? Puedo desocupar el cuarto de atrás para que lo uses de laboratorio… Si, creo que eso sería lo mejor— Kaji siguió hablando tranquilamente, llevando el equipaje al cuarto de atrás y dejándolo a un lado, antes de empezar a recoger libros y papeles para hacer espacio para el laboratorio.

—¿Y dónde vas a poner lo que estaba aquí?—preguntó Matarratas, mientras veía como Kaji terminaba cargar los contenidos de la habitación en un par de cajas que habían por ahí. El elemental de fuego tomó un paño y empezó a limpiar las superficies del lugar.

—En mi armario— respondió encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo, antes de mirar a Matarratas:— ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar o prefieres hacerlo tú? No querría estorbarte.

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo y suspiró:— a lo mejor no eres mal asistente de laboratorio… Ve y lleva tus cosas al armario y vienes a ayudarme a acomodar esto.

Kaji sonrió evidentemente contento por ello y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Matarratas cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, agradeciendo el haber pasado todos esos días meditando con Sôkar.

Normalmente meditaba para no matar a Zap, Bore, Barley o Ouroboros. ¿Ahora? Meditaba para mantener en regla sus ganas de golpear a Kaji por ser tan adorable.

Matarratas comenzó a sacar sus frascos y los pocos implementos que habían sobrevivido a Zap y Barley, y se puso a organizarlos en las mesas que habían en la habitación. Podría llegar a ser un excelente laboratorio.

Matarratas tardó al menos veinte minutos en darse cuenta de que no se había vuelto a mover hacia sus maletas, y que Kaji había estado pasándole cosas en silencio absoluto, de forma metódica.

—Creo que eso es todo— dijo Kaji, revisando las maletas en busca de algo más que pudiera ir en el laboratorio:— ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba planeando hacer estofado ¿Te gustaría?

—Si, gracias— respondió Matarratas, sonriendo levemente al ver a Kaji asentir y salir rumbo a la cocina.

Definitivamente valía la pena sufrir los efectos de la Llamatosis si eso significaba tener al nuevo Kaji cerca.

**_A Suivre..._ **


	10. Capítulo X - Eso es lo que me aguarda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo de domestic ft Matarratas y Kaji porque son bien tiernos y bobos (??).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco muchísimo a Mi beta Gabs preciosa, que me ha ayudado muchísimo con éste y todos mis fanfics.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

##  **Capítulo X - Eso es lo que me aguarda**

Matarratas estaba más que seguro de que jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, había tenido ni la más mínima esperanza de conseguir algo así.

Era el laboratorio perfecto; silencioso, limpio, bien provisto. Nadie lo molestaba, y podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera ahí.

Matarratas sabía que debía sentirse aun que fuera un poco nervioso por la aparente capacidad de Kaji de poder entrar y dejarle comida sin que lo notase, pero la sonrisa del elemental de fuego las pocas veces que se veían durante el día [Matarratas podía ser huraño, pero al menos salía a la hora de la cena para pasar el rato con Kaji] le decía que no tenía porqué preocuparse.

Más allá del aparente desorden que había visto la primera semana ahí, se notaba que Kaji era verdaderamente meticuloso con su trabajo, y que se concentraba muchísimo en sus investigaciones y en preparar las lecciones para sus estudiantes.

Matarratas se sentía dispuesto a quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida, disfrutando de la agradable compañía de Kaji.

Un momento.

¿“Disfrutando de la agradable compañía”? ¿En qué momento Kaji Llamamoco se había convertido en una “agradable compañía”? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en “Kaji”?

Matarratas alzó la mirada de la pasta al pesto que estaba comiendo, y miró con fijeza al pelirrojo frente a él; su expresión seguía siendo de concentración, mientras releía algo de su investigación. El tenedor se mantenía a pocos centímetros de su boca, sosteniendo un bocado de pasta desde hacía quién sabe cuánto. Su entrecejo se fruncía por momentos y sus labios seguían las palabras, como intentando hacer que tuvieran sentido.

Se veía adorable.

¿Adorable? Jo, ahora eso si era hilarante...

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— preguntó Kaji, levantando un poco la mirada, una leve sonrisita iluminando su rostro.

—Estaba pensando que en serio eres muy cabezón— respondió Matarratas, ganándose una pequeña risa del pelirrojo.

—Espero que mi cabezota no te esté tapando la luz o algo—comentó Kaji, tratando de encogerse un poco, y comiéndose finalmente el bocado de pasta en su tenedor.

—¿Estás tratando de volverte adorable para que te invite al laboratorio?— preguntó Matarratas, ya acostumbrado a la pequeña rutina que habían creado en las últimas semanas.

—No...— Kaji se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada:— Osea, si me gustaría, pero tengo algo más que hacer.

Matarratas lo miró sorprendido, encarnando una ceja a modo de pregunta. Kaji se encogió de hombros.

—Iba...Voy a hacer una pequeña incursión, para conseguir unas cuantas cosas para mi investigación.

Matarratas frunció el entrecejo, mientras Kaji desviaba la mirada. Había algo más, algo que el elemental de fuego no le estaba diciendo.

—Muy bien—Matarratas asintió y Kaji volvió a mirarlo, evidentemente más calmado hasta que Matarratas agregó:— Iré contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste, iré contigo.

Matarratas no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa del elemental de fuego, su boca que se abría y se cerraba mientras trataba de buscar qué decir. 

—¿P-pero tu investigación?— murmuró Kaji finalmente.

—Puede esperar unos cuantos días— Matarratas se encogió de hombros:— llevo mucho tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio. Si estuviera en casa Rube ya me habría echado a patadas para que tomara sol o alguna de esas tonterías…

Kaji asintió levemente:— Sílice también hace eso cuando llevo mucho encerrado… Por eso terminé volviéndome profesor.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— agregó Matarratas:—¿Por cuántos días?

— Es un viaje de seis días— respondió Kaji pensativo:— tal vez ocho, dependiendo de qué tan rápido avancemos.

—¿Ocho días? Eso está lejos...— Matarratas frunció el entrecejo, y Kaji sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No realmente— Kaji hizo una pequeña mueca, y Matarratas no sabía si preocuparse o simplemente golpearlo a ver si decía las cosas.

—Joder, Llamamoco, voy a matarte si sigues así— espetó el pelimorado cuando Kaji no continuó. El pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es que no se supone que nadie busque o revise la gruta, y si el ejército se da cuenta habrían muchos problemas, así que hay que dar una vuelta larga, para despistar ¿sabes? pero no puedo simplemente usar mi elemento para impulsarme y caminar más rápido porque el fuego negro-ocaso podría consumirme y eso, así que me tardo más de lo que es estrictamente necesario… Además tengo que ver a Losi o si no vendrá a buscarme y estoy muy seguro de que si viene terminará matándome, así que prefiero no arriesgarme— respondió Kaji, tan rápido como pudo. 

—Joder, podrías ser rapero...— Matarratas negó con la cabeza con un suspiro:— Pero bueno, ahora que he estado trabajando en lo de Ocaso, podríamos demorar menos… Necesitamos probar tus habilidades ¿no?

—Realmente prefiero hacerlo en ambientes controlados… El laboratorio y eso.

—La gruta está escondida ¿no? ¿tal vez ahí podrías practicar un poco más?

—En teoría si… Es lo suficientemente grande como para intentar cosas más arriesgadas…

Matarratas sonrió complacido. No es que quisiera ir a otra ridícula aventura con Kaji Llamaviva en busca de más problemas, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo por seis u ocho días a merced de la niña de las flores y la loca de las piedras. No. No quería nada que ver con esas dos.

No era que tuviera curiosidad por saber quién rayos era “Losi” y por qué tenía tan asustado al pelirrojo. Por Matarratas bien que el cabezón tuviera amigos, a lo mejor alguno de ellos era normalito y podría llevarlo por el buen camino.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?— preguntó Kaji, mirando de reojo a Matarratas, como si no creyera realmente que él quería acompañarlo.

—No, yo puedo— Matarratas se levantó y evitó que el pelirrojo se levantara:— No es como si estuviera lisiado, Llamamoco; sólo es empacar una maleta. Además, deberías terminar tu cena.

Kaji lo miró y luego miró su comida con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que aún no había terminado. Extraño.

¿Qué tenía tan distraído al pelirrojo? Normalmente era muy metódico. 

Matarratas necesitaba averiguarlo y arreglarlo, a ver si recuperaba a su asistente.

Esa era la razón. No había otra. Y Matarratas se negaba a pensar más en el asunto, o volvería a cuestionarse el quedarse y demás, y ya era suficiente con que Sota usara el estúpido libro para preguntarle si alguien le había movido el piso, y que Zap insistiera en pedirle azúcar.

Joder, su vida realmente tenía que ser una mierda si prefería irse en otra aventura en búsqueda de más girosímbolos. Lo que le recordaba a Matarratas que debería preguntarle al pelirrojo qué tanto trataba de averiguar con los dichosos símbolos.

Matarratas terminó de organizar una maleta fácil de cargar, teniendo mucho cuidado de empacar dosis extra del nuevo tratamiento de Ocaso y algunos compuestos para preparar más. Solo por si acaso.

Salió a la salita y vio a Kaji salir de su habitación con uno de sus trajes con los que solía bajar al pueblo a enseñar, para luego asegurarse de esconder la mayor parte de su cabello bajo un sombrero de ala ancha. Parecía un profesor serio y sobrio. 

¿Eso era posible? Probablemente en cualquier lugar diferente al Pueblo Beluga.

—¿Te molestaría si te trenzo el cabello?— preguntó Kaji, alcanzándole a Matarratas un gabán largo y oscuro, parecido al suyo:— La idea es pasar desapercibidos, y aún hay carteles de “se busca” con tu rostro...

—Por favor dime que no tienes uno enmarcado— pidió Matarratas, tomando el traje y arrugando la nariz ante la peinilla que sostenía el pelirrojo:— Además, si tienen mi rostro ¿de qué servirá arreglarme el cabello?

—Un peinado nuevo, un atuendo diferente y nadie sospechará— respondió Kaji categóricamente, acercándose al pelimorado:— ¿O tú me reconoces así?

No. La verdad es que el Kaji -Lumen- frente a él no se parecía al Kaji Llamaviva del par de anuncios de “se busca” que había visto (enmarcados en la sala de la niña de las flores, ni más ni menos). 

Pero Matarratas no iba a aceptarlo así de fácil.

—Vas a descubrir mi ojo...— dijo muy serio, y Kaji se detuvo en seco.

—Te molesta…

Kaji no estaba preguntando, y por la forma en la que había bajado las manos y miraba alrededor, parecía estar planeando qué hacer para evitar molestarlo. Estúpido y considerado Kaji.

—Va, tampoco es que sea tan grave— respondió al cabo de un rato. Matarratas sabía que su ojo cubierto era casi una marca, y que era difícil ocultar su rostro por completo sin levantar sospechas.

—Espera un momento— dijo Kaji, volviendo a su habitación. Matarratas alzó una ceja y se estremeció al escuchar un golpe fuerte y un quejido de parte del elemental de fuego. Podía ser más organizado, pero la emoción seguía llevándoselo por delante. 

Pocos minutos después Kaji emergió de la habitación con un parche negro y una leve sonrisa. Matarratas recibió el parche y notó que era bastante suave.

— Es de gasa… gasa de seda… así que podrás ver a través de él como si fuera a través de tu cabello— explicó Kaji para después señalar las cintas:— las cintas son rígidas, y se amarran atrás. Es bastante resistente así que no tienes que preocuparte por que se caiga.

Matarratas parpadeó, sin ocultar su sorpresa. El elemental de fuego tenía cosas muy extrañas en su casa; muchos disfraces, entre otras cosas. Eso o quién fuera el ridículo que escribía la historia de su vida era demasiado perezoso para buscar una explicación buena para trenzarle el pelo sin mostrar su ojo.

—Yo… Me daré la vuelta mientras te lo pones— dijo Kaji, dándose la vuelta:— si quieres no te trenzo el pelo, tal vez sólo peinarlo hacia atrás y recogerlo sea mejor; después de todo está bastante largo…

Matarratas se despejó el rostro y procedió a colocarse el parche con cuidado sobre su ojo:— trenzalo… Pero ni una palabra a nadie sobre eso.

—No me atrevería— Joder. Matarratas casi podía escuchar la sonrisa de Kaji.

—Ven y haz la estúpida trenza para que pueda amarrar esta cosa...—gruñó en respuesta Matarratas, y no pudo evitar bufar ante la rapidez con la que el pelirrojo había corrido a llevarlo hasta una silla y ponerse detrás suyo para comenzar a peinarlo. El pelimorado apoyó la cabeza en su mano, para sostener el parche en su lugar

El pelirrojo comenzó su faena, tarareando una melodía suave, y Matarratas sintió que podía quedarse dormido ahí mismo. A lo mejor y si se quedó dormido entre las suaves caricias del elemental de fuego en su cabello y la dulce melodía. No que hubiera sido por mucho, dado que Kaji no tardó mucho en terminar de peinarlo y en ayudarle a amarrar el parche.

—Eres demasiado guapo, Mat— dijo Kaji muy serio, mirándolo con ojo crítico:—espero que no nos encontremos con mucha gente o tendré que espantar a otros pro…

Matarratas no lo dejó terminar, golpeandolo con fuerza con un cojín:—¡Joder, Llamamoco! Que gay eres.

—Sólo por ti— respondió el elemental de fuego, cogiendo su mochila y esquivando otro cojín:— Vamos, Mat, el camino nos aguarda.

—Una jaqueca— replicó Matarratas con desdén, tomando su mochila:— eso es lo que me aguarda.

**_A Suivre..._ **


	11. Capítulo XI - Valiente gracia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matarratas y Kaji emprenden un pequeño viaje~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré un poco de más trayendo este cap, y lo siento inmensamente por no avisar xD
> 
> Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que valió la pena ;) ;)
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente a mi beta/Capitana/amor de mi vida Gabs por ayudarme tanto y acolitarme tanto mis maricadas.
> 
> Oh, y les dejo un pequeño...
> 
> AVISO:
> 
> Me iré de hiatus porque no estoy funcionando como un ser humano últimamente. Así que no tendremos actualizaciones por un rato.
> 
> Pero no temáis ~~[Porque yo estoy aquí(?)]~~ porque volveré el 23 de Abril~

##  **Capítulo XI - Valiente gracia.**

Para ser sincero, Matarratas no sabía como hacía Llamaviva para seguir tan animado después de haber caminado tanto. Matarratas tampoco sabía cómo hacía el elemental de fuego para ir tan campante por el camino cargándolo a su espalda. No que Matarratas quisiera que lo cargaran, pero estaba demasiado cansado para quejarse cuando el pelirrojo le ofreció llevarlo en su espalda hasta el punto de reposo que habían acordado.

Matarratas estaba agradecido de ir a su espalda, porque así no veía la cara de felicidad que estaba seguro que el pelirrojo llevaba. 

Las miradas inquisitivas de las pocas personas que pasaban por los mismos caminos no ayudaban mucho, en especial cuando una señora les había comentado que hacían una linda pareja y Llamamoco se había apresurado a negarlo con un tono demasiado contento para el gusto del elemental de virus.

—¿Aún falta mucho?— preguntó Matarratas.

—¿Estás cansado?—bromeó Kaji, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Si, me canso de tu pasito brincón— hiseó Matarratas, ganándose una carcajada del pelirrojo.

—Descansaremos pasando esa curva— dijo Kaji, y Matarratas notó que había empezado a caminar más suave. Estúpido y considerado Llamamoco. ¿Siempre había sido así? Con razón Sôkar solía estar completamente enamorado de él. No que Matarratas lo viera de esa forma. 

—¿Por qué tienes tanta fuerza?— gruñó Matarratas cuando Kaji lo dejó sobre una roca del lado sombreado del acantilado. 

—Me ejercito— Kaji respondió simplemente, sentándose a su lado y suspirando cansado. 

El sarcástico comentario con el que el pelimorado pensaba contestarle se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando, al fijarse en los brazos de Kaji, notó que el condenado pelirojo tenía más marcados sus músculos de lo que recordaba. 

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de algo tan evidente? Era cierto que solía usar manga larga la mayor parte del tiempo para ocultar ocaso, vale. Pero llevaban ya tiempo conviviendo, debía ser más observador.

—Además no pesas casi… Deberías comer más Mat— Agregó Kaji, cortando el hilo de sus ideas con tan innecesario comentario.

—¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué carajo se supone que estamos haciendo en medio de las montañas?

—¿Eres alérgico al sol? Estás más agresivo que de costumbre— resopló Kaji estirándose un poco antes de sacar una botella de su mochila y darle un trago largo:— Te dije que teníamos que dar una vuelta larga para llegar allá.

—Esto es ridículo

—Tal vez, pero si las personas equivocadas encuentran ese lugar puedo darme por muerto.

Matarratas miró de reojo a Kaji y suspiró, sacando una botella de agua de su mochila. Kaji seguía quieto en su lugar, cerrando lentamente su botella. 

—Vaya, vaya… Mira Carbox parece que encontramos un par de ratoncitos—la voz rasposa hizo que Matarratas diera un saltito. No los había sentido acercarse.

—¿Qué hace un par de civiles por aquí?— preguntó el interpelado, avanzando lentamente. Matarratas se tensó; soldados. Al menos ocho. Joder

—Vamos a ver a mi tía— respondió Kaji, alzando la mirada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa:— Decidimos cortar camino para alcanzar a sorprenderla en su cumpleaños.

—Tu tía ¿eh?— el primer soldado preguntó acercándose a Matarratas y mirándolo fijamente:— ¿Y qué le pasó a tu compañero?

—Tuvimos un accidente durante una clase— Kaji suspiró con pesadumbre:— el doctor dijo que debía dejar el parche en todo momento.

—¿Una clase?

—Soy profesor— explicó Kaji, sacando lo que Matarratas solo podía asumir que eran sus papeles:— y Matty es mi asistente.

¿Matty? Jo, si los soldados no los mataban él iba a hacerlo.

—Profesor Lumen… ¿cómo dice que se llama su tía?

—Bombilla, aunque no es una lumbrera, realmente… La pobre tiene alzheimer.

—Tu amigo no parece conocer a la tal Bombilla— comentó uno de los soldados, y Matarratas se encogió un poco. Kaji se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—Pues es que no la conoce... — respondió Kaji con un tono avergonzado que sólo hizo que Matarratas lo mirara en pánico:— Iba a presentarlo… Si ustedes me entienden.

—¿Presentación en sociedad?

Oh, genial. Ahora los soldados creían que salía con el estúpido Llamamoco y que iban a presentarse con la tal tía. No. Definitivamente eso era demasiado.

Si mataba a Llamamoco nadie lo iba a extrañar… Es decir, igual ya todos lo daban por muerto ¿no? Sólo tenía que hacer un miasma y ya, no más soldados, no más Llamamoco…

Y podría quedarse con el laboratorio. ¿Quién lo iba a echar? ¿La niña de las flores?

—Te me haces familiar, moradito— comentó uno de los soldados, tomando la cara de Matarratas para mirarlo.

—Suéltalo— la voz de Kaji había perdido el tono tranquilo y casi afable que estaba usando, y Matarratas sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, y no debido a la fría mano que lo sostenía.

—Tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada a tu novio mientras se quede quieto.

—Dije ‘Suéltalo’— Kaji se había levantado y Matarratas pudo notar como la temperatura del ambiente subía. Joder. 

—¿O qué, Profesor?— preguntó el soldado apretando un poco más. Matarratas alzó la mano para agarrarlo, no podía permitir que descubrieran al Llamamoco por su culpa. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para calmarlo.

Tenía una estupida idea que podría funcionar, aunque tendría que aguantarse al idiota de Kaji bromeando con esto luego.   
  
—Tranquilo corazón, estoy seguro que este soldado solo nos está picando porque le molesta ver a una pareja como nosotros.

Las ganas de morirse que tenía Matarratas después de decir algo así, en voz alta frente a tanta gente, eran inconmensurables. Una pequeña risa nerviosa se le escapó mientras trataba de no hacer su pánico demasiado evidente.

El imbécil que le había tomado la cara había aflojado su agarre, incrédulo ante la situación.

Kaji lo miró fijamente, toda la ira que contenían sus ojos se había disipado, y una enorme sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Joder. Que idiota había sido. ¿Estaría bien matarlo ahora?

No, no podía matar a alguien con una sonrisa tan adorable. Maldita sea.

—Pero  _ amorcito _ , sabes que no me gusta que otros chicos te toquen...— casi ronroneó el hijo de pu... digo, el pelirrojo:— me pongo celoso.

—¿Si lo ve?— optó por decirle al soldado, tratando de no sucumbir a la vergüenza y el nerviosismo:— No quiere problemas, sólo es un idiota enamorado y un romántico empedernido.

—Seré un idiota, pero soy tu idiota y te encanta que sea así.

Kaji estaba disfrutando demasiado de esta situación. Cuando estuvieran a salvo iba a ahorcarlo.

—Ugh, son demasiado cursis— dijo otro de los soldados, mientras su compañero soltaba a Matarratas

—¿Qué puedo decir?— Kaji abrazó al pelimorado por los hombros:— es demasiado guapo y sé que no soy el único que lo nota.

Matarratas se estaba debatiendo entre si dejarlo cuadripléjico o sólo dejarlo sin voz. Ya que definitivamente no iba a matar al desgraciado. Estaba a tres palabras de darle un puñetazo en esa carita preciosa que tenía.

Joder.

No, Matarratas. No.

Matarratas, si.

—Los escoltaremos hasta la casa de la tía Bombilla esa— dijo uno de los soldados:— no sería responsable de nuestra parte dejar a dos civiles indefensos andando por acá solos.

‘Indefensos los cojones’ quería gritar Matarratas, pero tenía que controlarse.

—Eh, pero sin cursilerías de camino, que me van a hacer vomitar— añadió el soldado que había agarrado a Matarratas. Oh no. Que terrible. Que sufrimiento. Matarratas tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no resoplar y rodar los ojos.

—Eso nos pone en un predicamento bastante grande— empezó a contestar Matarratas, que maldecía tener que seguirles el juego.

—Casi tan grande como tu retaguardia, cariño.

Esta vez Matarratas no pudo evitar golpear a Llamamoco, ganando unas cuantas carcajadas de parte de los soldados y el imbécil pelirrojo. La osadía del imbécil. 

—Porque dejes tus manos lejos de tu novio un par de días no vas a morirte.

—Ah, el amor joven. 

—Eh, ¡No comáis frente al hambriento!

—¿Hambriento? Me dan nauseas par de maricotas.

—Baguett!— regañó el primer soldado:— Nada de insultar a los maricas.

—No, pues gracias— resopló Matarratas rodando los ojos. Kaji en cambio se levantó molesto.

—¿A quién le dices marica?

—A ti, maricón

—¡Lumen!— Matarratas le tomó el brazo (joder que buenos músculos) a Kaji para detenerlo, porque era obvio que estaba a nada de darse de hostias con el soldado:—  _ cariño _ ya basta.

—Eso, hazle caso a tu ‘Matty’— dijo otro soldado, dándole una nalgada al pelimorado.

Matarratas nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido.

No. Mentiras. Él ya había visto, justamente al mismo pelirrojo, moverse a esa velocidad. Aunque en la anterior ocasión era la mitad de un elemental de alcaesto.

Matarratas vio como el soldado que había osado tocarle yacía en el suelo, un agujero humeante en la camisa que cubría su armadura, y el brazo claramente roto. Los otros soldados parecían tan anonadados como el elemental de virus.

—¿Qué…?

Matarratas vio aterrado como Kaji se lanzaba contra el otro soldado que estaba cerca de él y lo noqueaba con un golpe. Kaji volteó hacia los demás y con un leve movimiento de la muñeca cinco estaban en el suelo. El que quedaba los miró con pánico y trató de huir, pero Kaji lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

—¿Sabes por qué pasó eso?— preguntó Kaji en una voz grave y amenazante que definitivamente no debería alborotarle la alergia a Matarratas. 

—Y-yo… E-eh

—Porque tus compañeros son unos homofóbicos e irrespetuosos. Y NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, puede tocar a Mat de esa forma.

—S-si, señor

—¿Entendiste bien?

—S-si, señor

—Entonces llévate a tus compañeros antes de que lo piense mejor y decida que su ofensa debe pagarse con la muerte.

El pobre soldado asintió tembloroso y se apresuró a recoger a sus compañeros y a poner pies en polvorosa. Kaji se quedó un momento mirándolo huir, antes de volverse hacia Matarratas y recoger la mochila.

Un sudor frío bajaba por la espalda de Matarratas. Sabía que el cabezón se había hecho fuerte, pero esto era otro nivel. Si podía hacer esto sin emplear directamente su elemento, no quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si Llamaviva quisiera y pudiera usar toda su fuerza.

O peor, si Ocaso lo consumiera completamente.

—¿De verdad pensaste en matarlos Llamaviva? 

—No— respondió el pelirrojo, antes de dedicarle la sonrisa más triste que jamás había visto en la vida:— Nunca mataría a alguien… Siento que si lo hago estaría traicionando a alguien muy importante.

Kaji miró hacia la ladera que discurría a sus pies y ladeó un poco la cabeza:— además, nadie merece morir. No importa lo horrible que sea. 

Matarratas lo dejó ser mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento, pero una idea que vino a su mente lo hizo estallar en cólera repentinamente.

El patético espectáculo que había montado había sido innecesario.

En cualquier momento podría haberse desecho de ellos y espero hasta el último minuto para hacerlo, divirtiéndose a su costa.

—¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS DESHACERTE DE ELLOS CON TANTA FACILIDAD?

La calma con la que Kaji volteo a verlo, con una total tranquilidad, sólo lo irritaba más.

—Porque me dijiste ‘corazón’ y después de eso mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito— el desgraciado tuvo la decencia de de lucir ligeramente avergonzado después de decirlo. 

Aunque probablemente no fuera por lo que hizo sino porque Matarratas se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una gran farsa estúpida. Estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que si seguía así iba a terminar lastimandose.

  
  


— Y YO AQUÍ HACIENDO EL IDIOTA PARA PROTEGER TU FLAMANTE CULO DE SER DESCUBIERTO, CLARO. TODOS BURLENSE DE MATARRATAS.

—¿Te parece flamante?—preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, girando un poco para mirarse, como si estuviera cotejando la información.

—PERO SERÁS…

Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, Kaji le puso el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo. Matarratas enmudeció enseguida, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante este acto.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy educativo, Mat. No hay necesidad de que te destroces las cuerdas vocales así.— aplacó Kaji con gesto conciliador y una sonrisa encantadora.

Hablaba con calma y seguridad, podía apostar que era el mismo tonito que usaría dando clases. 

—Hemos dejado a la luz tres cosas importantes. Primero que nada, que me ves el culo. Segundo, que te parece flamante...

—No sabes cuanto te detesto.

—Se que me adoras. Y tercero, que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento,  _ corazón _ .

—No vas a superarlo, ¿cierto

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te quiero.

Matarratas recogió su maleta refunfuñando para seguir caminando. No iba a darle el gusto a Kaji de cargarlo de nuevo, ni en sus sueños.

Matarratas decidió entonces que iba a ignorar a Llamamoco lo que quedaba del camino. No que al pelirrojo le molestaste mucho; el silencio que se estableció entre ellos era cómodo, casi hogareño, y Matarratas no sabía si eso lo molestaba más o no. 

Al cabo de unas horas decidió echarle un vistazo al pelirrojo, quién echaba miradas hacia el cielo y de vez en cuando se detenía a examinar algo antes de seguir. Todo en completo silencio. Aterrador, simplemente aterrador.

De repente Kaji se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa grande y encantadora que hacía que Matarratas quisiera golpearlo, Kaji le hizo un gesto para que se acercara antes de meterse entre las rocas.

Espera ¿qué?

Matarratas miró la pared sin entender, examinando la planta trepadora que crecía en ella. Una mano con un guante rojo salió de entre la maleza, el mensaje era claro. Matarratas maldijo por lo bajo y tomó la mano, para ser arrastrado a través de las enredaderas por un largo túnel oscuro.

—¡Hey! Llamamoco ¿qué es esto?

El desgraciado no respondió, y Matarratas se sentía reacio a soltarle la mano ya que no veía nada a su alrededor. Una pequeña parte de Matarratas no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le hubiese gustado a Sôkar estar en su lugar; avanzando por un túnel oscuro tomado de la mano de Llamamoco.

Cuando finalmente salieron del otro lado, el sol cegó a Matarratas. Sólo que no tenía sentido que el sol viniese desde abajo… ¿o si? 

Protegiendo su ojo con la mano el elemental de virus pudo admirar un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas (que reflejaban fastidiosamente el sol) y muchos arbustos y maleza rodeándolo. 

Si Llamamoco no hubiera echado a andar directamente hacia allá, Matarratas jamás la hubiese visto.

  
—Kaji… ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó Matarratas mientras avanzaban hacia una cabañita al lado de un lago y sospechosamente oculta entre la maleza.

—Aquí nos quedaremos mientras hago lo de la gruta… Si Losi no nos mata o echa.

—¿Losi?

Kaji se volteó para responder pero una voz aguda lo interrumpió:— creí haberte dicho que no trajeras a nadie que no quisieras que matara aquí, Lumen querido.

—¡Losi!— Kaji saludó animadamente, mirando entre la maleza a quién había hablado:— Por favor no vayas a lastimar a Mat.

—¿Mat? ¿Como en  _ Matarratas _ ? ¿No era parte de tus delirios esquizofrénicos?— preguntó la voz otra vez, y Matarratas notó una figura envuelta en una capa oscura que se abría paso entre las hojas.

—No soy esquizofrénico— resopló Kaji con un tono cansino que le indicó a Matarratas que la discusión era una usual:— Sólo tengo amnesia.

—Yo soy tu médica de cabecera, yo decidiré si estás bien o mal— espetó la figura, avanzando hasta ellos. Al llegar a su altura, se bajó la capucha mostrando una cara angulosa con nariz respingada y unos ojos oscuros que parecían mirar a través de Matarratas. La que parecía una larga melena de cabello negro como la noche estaba recogida en un moño severo que hacía ver a la persona como alguien muy adulto.

—Vamos, Losi...— empezó a decir Kaji, pero la figura se acercó a él y le abrió el cuello del abrigo, antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Serás imbécil!— exclamó en tono severo:— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no luches con soldados! ¿Acaso te quieres morir? Si es así me dejo de preocupar por ti, zopenco.

—¿Médico de cabecera?— preguntó Matarratas, al ver que la discusión iba a seguir sin él. No que esperara que alguien le prestara atención; estaba acostumbrado a ser parte del ruido de fondo.

—Losi se encargaba de mantenerme sano y bien— respondió Kaji, ignorando por completo las increpancias de su interlocutora en favor de hablar con el pelimorado. Joder. Matarratas iba a agregar eso a la lista de alérgenos:— es una de las mejores.

—Me encargo— corrigió Losi, con evidente molestia:— y soy La Mejor sanadora/elemental de virus de este lado del charco y si no fuera por mi te habría matado el fuego negro.

—Y te lo agradezco infinitamente, Losi— respondió Kaji, tratando de aplacarla:— de veras.

A Matarratas no le gustaba para nada la forma en la que la supuesta elemental de virus estaba tratando de desvestir a Kaji (dizque para examinar qué tanto había avanzado el virus. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?). Tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que insistía que ella era su médico de cabecera; si ni siquiera sabía qué era Ocaso.

—¿Dejas de tocar a mi paciente?— preguntó Matarratas, tratando de que su voz sonara tan indiferente como fuera posible. No le iba a dar la satisfacción al estúpido de Llamamoco de saber que estaba celoso. Porque realmente no lo estaba, sólo estaba molesto de que alguien más se encargara de su paciente. Si. Era una preocupación normal. Después de todo quién sabe qué cosa le haría esa chica loca.

—Disculpa ¿ _ Tu paciente _ ?— preguntó a su vez ella, mirándolo con incredulidad:— Yo soy quién lo ha mantenido con vida estos años; es Mi Paciente.

— Losi— empezó Kaji, y la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el elemental de fuego se encogiera instintivamente. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería para hacer que Llamamoco se asustara de esa forma? 

—Yo sé que es lo que tiene y produce el fuego negro— replicó Matarratas, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la frente en alto. No se iba a dejar intimidar:—Además de ser quién creó la medicina que evita que eso avance, y ser quién mejor entendimiento tiene de ello.

—¿Ah sí?— la chica resopló socarrona:— Pues valiente gracia has hecho estos últimos años ¿no?

—Creí que había muerto.

—Pues no fue así. Que mal doctor.

—Losi, Matarratas me vio caer al mar— ofreció bajito Kaji:— Normalmente los elementales de fuego mueren en esas situaciones.

—Yo te encontré en la orilla medio muerto— replicó Losi categórica:— te salvé la vida y te ayudé a encontrar un lugar. Eres Mio.

—Mira, mocosa— estalló Matarratas, jalando a Kaji del brazo cuando vio que la chica había apoyado una mano en su torso desnudo. No. Eso si que no:— Este imbécil casi hace que me maten en incontables ocasiones, me arrastró literalmente por todo el jodido mundo, y me hizo descubrir los secretos más grandes de ambos lados del maldito mar. Tiene un jodido virus que mi abuelo ayudó a crear y yo estoy tratando de curar, y ha sido el mejor asistente de laboratorio que uno pueda desear— Matarratas espetó, dando un par de pasos hacia la chica, con la esperanza de amedrentarla:— Si alguien tiene derecho a reclamar que este idiota le pertenece soy yo.

El suspiro enamorado de Kaji fue demasiado.

—Ugh son ¡TAN GAYS!— No, eso si fue demasiado. Losi había negado con la cabeza y había dado media vuelta para echar a andar hacia la cabaña diciendo:— Son tal para cual. Ugh, voy a tener que desinfectar toda esta  _ melosería de pareja joven _ .

—¡No estamos saliendo!— siseó Matarratas, y Losi lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Genial, ahora también tendré que ver cómo me deshago de la tensión sexual sin resolver. Ugh.

**_A Suivre~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustara y que fangirlearan a nuestro par de ridículos tanto como Gabs y yo (?)
> 
> Gracias por leer~

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste bastante, como a mí me gustó escribirlo~
> 
> Cualquier cosa me dejan en los comentarios o me buscan en Twitter como Mirai_H_sama ;)


End file.
